


Omnic Don't Care Where I've Been

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body Dysphoria, Cisgender, Cyborgs, Dark Past, Frottage, M/M, Objectification, Omnic Racism, Omnic Rights, Past Prostitution, Slow Burn, caregiver Zenyatta, sex trade, very slow burn, wireplay, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:59:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 36,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8757145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Genji's life changed with one major explosion, literally. While he rather just sit in his self pity and hate what his body has become, his brother won't let him. Perhaps out of guilt or duty Hanzo acquires Genji a caretaker to insure he is taking his medication and properly caring for himself and his new body. Genji seems to relate a little more to his Omnic caregiver, Zenyatta. Finding some peace when with him. But he shouldn't let that get out of hand, especially since there seem to be more to Zenyatta then he lets show. But once Genji no longer needs a caregiver perhaps things can blossom.***Back***





	1. Meeting

It had to be a dream. Despite it feeling real there was no sound. There were no stomping footsteps as he raged down the gravel walkway out of the Shimada complex. There was no yelling behind him as his brother followed him out. No slamming car door. He didn’t head his own voice as he yelled back, and started the engine. There was no loud boom, no shocked scream of agonizing pain as flames engulfed him.

Genii winced at the light streaming in through the rice paper door sliding open to his room. The now familiar metallic clank of his brother’s footsteps echo close to his bed. The car bomb had taken Hanzo’s legs from him, but had taken so much more from Genji.

“Brother.” Hanzo speaks in his regular authoritative voice, though Genji heard the worry in his tone.” I have enlisted some help for you, while you adjust. Help you with your daily tasks.”

“I’ve adjusted well and can take care of myself.” Genji sits upright in his bed, trying not to show pain as he moves his half organic half mechanical muscles.

“Yet you haven’t bathed in a week and do not take your scheduled medicine.”

Pain flares through his body and Genji speaks against it. “I don’t need meds.”

“There is no shame in taking medicine. I had a lot less to adjust to and I needed them.” Genji felt anger boil in him as he looks down at his body and at Hanzo’s legs. He didn’t want his brother’s sympathy, or guilt. Sometimes he wished his brother had let him burn up. Death would have been more honorable then the deformed thing he had become.

“Anyway.” Hanzo continues after the long silence. “I’d like you to meet Zenyatta.” At the announcement, a gleaming white figure steps into view. Despite its human form, it was obvious by all the wires and lack of human features that the being was Omnic. Not some horrendous mix like Genji. But pure machinery. Zenyatta as it was called, wore a nurse like pair of bleach white scrubs with a small red cross on the chest. This marked it as a healthcare model, though it did not look like the ones Genji had seen at the hospital. The major difference was the large orbs around the Omnic’s neck.

“A pleasure to meet you, young master Shimada.” The Omnic speaks in a distinctly male voice, which was calm and soothing. The blue lights on his forehead pules and glowed pacifyingly. Genji wanted to be cruel and let some of his pent-up anger out on this poor creature. But after having his body turned into mostly metal parts he was not always recognizable as human right away and had gotten a taste of how Omnic got treated.

“What is your preferred pronoun and name?’ He questions. Most individuals call Omnic by their model name and despite male or female sounding voiced, ‘it’ was how most where addressed. Gender and dignity where reserved for humans.

The Omnic seemed surprised by the question. Though the slight lean back and pause may have been shrugged off by others, Genji recognized it for what it was.

“I prefer male pronouns, if it is not uncomfortable for you to address me as such. Zenyatta is the name I have picked for myself and would wish to be address by that designation.”

The Omnic was walking a fine line of presenting himself as subservient as well as retraining a self-made identity. He must be a ‘free’ Omnic. One who has possibly gone against his programing and started a career of his choice. While still having no human rights or the protection of the law. A brave individual. Genji could treat his new caregiver anyway he pleased and all the Omnic could do was take it until whatever contract he is in with Hanzo runs out.

His brother looks hopeful since Genji hadn’t sent the Omnic away. Genji meant to crush that hope. “I don’t need anyone to take care of me, so I hope you can find something to occupy your time until your contract is done.”

The young Shimada gets up trying not to show how painful or difficult it is to do so. It hurts his pride to lose his balance, but Zenyatta reaches out a hand to steady him casually. To any onlooker, it might appear like a friendly gesture, but it had strength enough to help him balance and retain his dignity.

“I am sure I can find something.” It could have been his imagination but Zenyatta almost sounded smug.

*

A tray of freshly brewed green tea is set out in front of Genji by Zenyatta. “It is time to take you’re scheduled medicine, young master Shimada.”

The Omnic set a small paper cup of pills on the table and then kneels elegantly to pour a cup of tea for Genji to take them with. Zenyatta’s movement where not like other medical Omnic, to refined and smooth. Perhaps he was a dancer in a previous life. Like Genji had mused earlier, caregiving was not Zenyatta’s built purpose.

“I don’t need any medicine.” Genji grumbles and turns his eyes back to the martial arts match on TV. He tries to ignore the slight depression as he felt the loss of his own fighting power. He lost much of what made him ‘Genji’ since the explosion and his ‘life saving’ surgeries. More like life robbing.

“Indeed, you do, sir.” Zenyatta pushed the pills closers and holds out the mug of tea he’s just poured. The Omnic has infinite patience. Just this morning he had insisted on helping Genji take care of his daily hygienic routine until Genji gave in and took care of it himself. He wasn’t a child. Though his caregiver insisted on standing outside the bath just in case Genji needed assistance.

But surprisingly instead of pushing the subject of the pills Zenyatta changes it quickly. “Do you enjoy martial arts?’ He turns toward the TV his pale metallic face reflecting the flickering lights.

“I did.” Genji response still ignoring the cup of pills and happily taking a sip of the tea. He expected Zenyatta to say something about the meds, was hoping for it so he could snap and refuse. But Zenyatta only nods.

“Why do you watch it then? If you longer enjoy it?”

Genji was confused and then corrects himself. “I do, I meant I do enjoy it.” Zenyatta just looks at him quietly blue lights shining.

“Do you practice it?” The question was deliberate and the answer obvious despite the innocent tone behind it. Genji glares at the Omnic and grits his teeth. He felt his anger and depression flare into hate and he wanted to put the Omnic in his place. Before the explosion his old self would have acted on those feeling. He would have been cocky and cruel like a prideful peacock. But Genji doesn’t have his feathers anymore, and didn’t feel like he was above anyone.

“I use to.” Genji gritted out instead and distracts himself with a long sip of tea.

“You don’t mean you do?’ His grip on the tea mug tightens and a small crack appears down its side.

“No I don’t.”

“Perhaps it is because you are in so much pain and you find it difficult to move.” Zenyatta says pleasantly and pushes the pills closer to Genji.

Brown eyes narrow at the pale blue lights. “Perhaps it is because my movements are to mechanical and my body not the same.”

The gleaming head tilts. “Perhaps your movement would be smoother if you practiced and got to know your new limbs. But you cannot hope to do so if you are in pain.”

There was a staring contest for all but a minute before Genji gave in and he swallows the pills dry before leaving.

*

Sleep had become difficult for Genji since his change. He usually felt too much pain to rest peacefully. However, he had taken his night time meds and didn’t feel the familiar pain in the parts of his body that connected to his mechanical limbs. Nor did the metal plating grafted to his burned and scared skin itch and ache. He slept rather well until the nightmares started.

He found himself awake suddenly with no recollection of his dream except the phantom fear chasing after him.

“Are you all right young master Shimada?” Zenyatta’s voice doesn’t sound right, though Genji recognizes it. The voice almost sounds sleepy in a strange robotic way.

“Yes, it was just a dream.” He explains and looks at the corner of his room where Zenyatta sits cross-legged. The lights on his forehead where rather dim, not bright like during the day. He didn’t know if Omnic slept but to him Zenyatta looked like he just woke up from a peaceful sleep, with his palms turned up and resting on his folded legs.

“Sometimes our dreams hold messages from our inner self, so they are never ‘just dreams’.” The Omnic says softly and the light on his head brighten like he is slowly waking up.

Genji took this time to really look at Zenyatta. He still wore the healthcare uniform that fit loosely on his form. Somehow the Omnic look more fragile and less substantial then Genji’s own metallic form. Perhaps it was because there was no organic base to build on. Zenyatta was all wires and metal.

When the Omnic unfolded from his position and his lights indicated his full wakefulness Genji could not stop his question from slipping past his lips.

“Do you dream?” It seems like a personal question to ask, but he figures if he was going to be stuck with an Omnic caregiver he might as well know more about him. He knows very little about the Omnic, only snippets of information given by activist or spit out by bigots.

“I have a state that I believe is like dreaming.” Zenyatta brings a cup of water for Genji to sip from while he sits on his bed.

“What do you dream about?” Genji takes the offered drink from his caretaker.

“The past.” It was such a simple and honest statement, it struck Genji.

“Me too.” He admits, and there is a comfortable silence between them. For the first time since his accident Genji did not feel pitied or belittle, he simply feels connected.

“The sun is rising, would you like breakfast?” Zenyatta questions taking the empty water glass.

“I should wash up first.”


	2. Similar

Genji knew that the people staring at them in the pharmacy just thought they were a pair of servant omnic doing errands for their owner. With Genji’s mask over his face there was no mark of his humanity, even his voice was filtered and sounded robotic. He didn’t mind being perceived at Omnic if people kept to themselves and didn’t say anything smart. He rather not have his face recognized in public and be on the receiving end of sad pitying looks or possible death threats from family rivals. He wasn’t in a state where he could fight and defend himself currently and Zenyatta looks like he could be easily broken. Which is why the continues scowling looks they got from a pair of young men in the pharmacy makes Genji uneasy.

“Thank you.” Zenyatta takes the small brown paper bag holding Genji’s daily medicine from the pharmacist. The Omnic ignores how the clerk snatched his hand back quickly to insure he wouldn’t accidently touch Zenyatta’s metal fingers. Genji frowns though it wasn’t visible with his mask in place, but his caregiver seems to sense his displeasure. “It’s all right young master, nothing I haven’t encountered before.”

If his pale metal face could smile he would be, but that did nothing to help Genji’s anger as they walked out of the pharmacy. As a ‘free’ Omnic Zenyatta has probably encountered much bigotry and discrimination, and because of his outward appearance Genji has gotten a taste of it himself. Free seems like such a false statement. Yes, Zenyatta was free to choose his career and move from contract to contract, could even find an apartment in an Omnic living complex and not have to stay at the Shimada complex, if he wanted to. He even got paid while under contract, though Genji doesn’t know the fine details of the contract Zenyatta has with his brother. Watch over Genji in exchange for free room and board, plus spending cash? He wasn’t sure. In the end though he could still be forced to live in a closet by his contractor, since caregiver usually was a twenty-four hour deal, and Zenyatta would have to obey only coming out to fulfill his contracted duties. He could also be forced to postpone any maintenance he needed to take care of a task his contracted demanded of him. Most of all Zenyatta could easily be attacked while running errands for his contractor, and any bystanders would ignore a group of punks beating on an Omnic. Some might even join in, and the police wouldn’t stop it. They wouldn’t step in for one ‘free’ omnic, not when there where plenty of others that could do the same task. One broken pile of metal and wires wasn’t going to sink the whole economy.

Genji felt eyes on them and heard the footsteps approaching from behind.

“Well isn’t this nice? A pair of dutiful Omnic picking up some medicine for their poor sick owner.” Genji’s fist clenches, but he follows Zenyatta’s lead and keeps walking.

“Hey!” One of the men jerks Zenyatta’s shoulder back. “I’m talking to you, you fucking pile of wires!”

 

It was reflex grabbing the man’s arm. “Let him go.” Genji sneers, his digitizes voice coming out like a growl.

It did nothing to scare the man however, most likely thinking Genji is a Omnic and unable to retaliate without being shut down. Any violence an Omnic shows towards a human can lead to jail time, or simply being ‘turned off’. However, humans where free to brake and maim Omnic as they saw fit.

The man spits on Genji’s faceplate. “Don’t fucking touch me you hallow piece of crap. I can do whatever I want with ‘it’.” The last word is dragged out on purpose, and Genji thinks back to how politely Zenyatta had requested to be address using male pronouns. How surprised he had been that Genji had even bothered to ask. Something in him snaps. The anger about the threat on his life from the car bomb. The whispers around the complex telling Hanzo to let Genji die with honor rather than turn him into a monster. The anger about the fact that Genji had agreed with them.

He twists the man’s arm at an unnatural angel and forces him to let Zenyatta go. His caregiver steps back in surprise and gives a rather stern protest for Genji to stop before the man swings at him and a fight breaks loose. The fight ends quickly with the man pinned to the floor and police sirens blaring.

The police had to use a lot of force to pry Genji off the man pinned to the floor. It takes about five men to take him to the ground, though once they got him off the punk Genji went down willingly not putting up a fight. He feels numb and doesn’t even care that the police think he’s just some rouge Omnic that needs to be controlled before he snaps. What he does care about is when he sees them bring Zenyatta to the ground too, twisting his limbs behind his back and scratching his shinning metal on the rough concrete. Zenyatta hadn’t even done anything, this is all Genji’s fault.

“Let him go.” Genji tries to say it as calmly as possible. “I was protecting my property.” He felt bad about calling Zenyatta his property, but it was the first thing that came to mind. Genji was human still and Zenyatta Omnic, and as such he had a right to protect his property from damage.

“Omnic can’t own other Omnic!” The police officer spits out pushing him further into the concrete sidewalk.

“I’m not Omnic, my name is Shimada Genji and he is my caretaker. If you let me remove my mask, you’ll see your mistake.” It was the first time since the incident that he had used his name to gain leverage. The police officers seemed unsure, but Genji knew they recalled his fate. It was all over the news at the time, and the police officers didn’t want to risk getting on the wrong side of the Shimada, so they let him up. Once he removes his faceplate and provides ID, the police officers turned on the man that had attacked them. He was cradling a broken arm and had a busted lip. A report was filed, and the man was charged with attempted vandalism of an Omnic attending an ill Owner.

“I’m sorry.” Genji tells Zenyatta as he gathers himself and the pill bottles that rolled out of the brown bag onto the side walk. Genji can’t help the painful wince that sweeps over him. He was not use to using his muscles like this. His new body not accustomed to his old fighting techniques. He slides to the floor in pain, and was about to ask Zenyatta for one of his pain killers when he saw a soft light. One of the orbs that usually rest around Zenyatta’s neck basks him in a healing light and the pain subsides. Genji sighs in relief, but also cannot stop staring at his caregiver, as if looking at an angel. He had never felt more at peace.

*

There is a tray of food and tea held up in front of him, with a small pair of pills next to chopstick resting on a napkin.

“It’s time for dinner.” Zenyatta inform him. Genji looks around and notices the fading sunlight around the lush garden. He had come out here to think and not at the same time. Just trying to distract himself from this afternoon, and not think so deeply about his body, and having called Zenyatta his property. No one else would feel guilty about calling the Omnic that.

“I’m sorry.” It seems to be the only words Genji can say to his caretaker. He watched his mechanical hand clench and unclench, and if he listens closely he can hear the joints click in his fingers.

“Do you often get mistaken for Omnic?” His caregiver questions as he sits down next to him with the tray in his lap. Zenyatta looks towards the koi pond in front of them, and for a moment there is only the tapping sound of the bamboo stick hitting the rock as it empties its spout of excess water.

“If my face is covered, yes. I haven’t gone out without my mask, I get enough pitying looks within my own home. There aren’t many people like me. Humans that have lost so much of themselves.”

“Have you lost yourself?” It’s a deep question spoken extremely casually. Zenyatta is good at this. Asking you to reflect on yourself in the most none intrusive way. Genji has gotten use to this game with his caregiver, has come to appreciate it.

“Maybe.” Genji says solemnly. He’s never talked about his feelings of anger, or depression. Not with Hanzo, not with the shrink his brother had made him got to for a week, but Zenyatta made him feel safe. The Omnic wouldn’t judge him, wouldn’t tell him to snap out of it, or to stop being angry. He’d just twist Genji’s own words around and make the young Shimada reflect.

“Why have you let yourself be lost?’ Genji doesn’t respond, doesn’t know how to. “What have you truly lost? Are you not yourself? Can’t you still do the things you enjoy? Does your heart not still beat?”

Genji feels that familiar anger bubbling up inside him, though it is not directed at Zenyatta. 

“I can’t-“ Genji is cut off by his caregiver, which is unusual for the Omnic.

“You protected me.” He says gently. “You told me once you enjoyed martial arts, but do not practice it anymore. Yet you seemed to have shown you still know how to do it. How to use it to protect. You did not have to and this has caused you pain.” The word pain holds so much more meaning than the ache Genji had felt in his body after the fact. The pain that Zenyatta had easily healed.

“Do not apologize for this afternoon, thank you for your protection.”

“I don’t think of you as my property.” Genji says despite Zenyatta’s words.

“I know.”

*

“I’m glad to see you more active.” Hanzo says around a hot cup of tea.

Genji’s brother has been busy, and the younger Shimada didn’t mind not having to see his brother’s guilty face. He knows Hanzo blames himself for his current state. Hanzo was told to put Genji in his place, was told his brother needed to take the family business more seriously, but he had been to accommodating. Hanzo was to soft and so other measures had to be taken.

“Maybe when the pain isn’t too bad and you’ve become accustomed to your body you can take up your sword again.” The suggestion is strong not gentle likes Zenyatta, but it still has kindness and hope behind it.

“Maybe.” Is the only response Genji gives. He knows Hanzo means well and just wants to connect with Genji again, like before all this had happened. Like back when they were young and Genji was naïve to the going-ons of his family. “I’m tired, I think I’ll go rest.”  
The interaction is too much, his anger to fresh to deal with Hanzo for long intervals of time. He finishes his tea and nods respectfully to his brother before he takes his leave.

He walks slowly down the corridor, turning towards the rest room. He steps inside without knocking as this wing of the complex is just for him and Hanzo, and no other members of the clan ever dare to step foot here. Especially since the incident. So Genji is surprised to see the bathroom occupied. Zenyatta stands in front of the sink with his familiar white scrub top in his hands, dutifully trying to wash out a stain in the pure white garment. It was surprising how beautiful the metal, and wires of Zenyatta’s body formed into an illusion of a human chest. It wasn’t quite right, it was uncanny, and Genji found himself staring. He’d seen a bare chested Omnic before, most owners didn’t bother to clothes their Omnic, but somehow, he was still staring. Zenyatta was well built and Genji was just looking. Nothing strange about it at all, nothing to be embarrassed about.

“I’m sorry young master Shimada, did you need to use the facilities?” Zenyatta asks and pulls away from the sink giving the stain one last scrub. Genji averted his eyes as Zenyatta turns to him fully. There is nothing to be embarrassed about, Zenyatta didn’t seem to care about his state of shirtlessness. Still Genji can’t help but feel like he did back in high school sneaking peeks at his fellow classmates as they undressed in the locker room.

Genji had always been a bit lecherous. He gladly indulged in any kind of carnal pleasure with any gender willing to throw themselves at his feet. However, his confidence had been taken from him along with his old body, and he wasn’t attracting anyone attention now. He didn’t want anyone’s attention.

“No, it’s fine, I’ll find another bathroom.” Genji says casually and turns to leave with one more secret glance at the smooth exposed chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan to look into the dual nature of Genji's state, and how society views him. Genji has a lot of anger that Zenyatta is slowly trying to get him to deal with. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Realization

Zenyatta must have notices Genji staring. He was staring a lot lately, it must be noticeable. It had to be. Yet Zenyatta says nothing, and doesn’t ask him to stop, so he keeps staring. It brings him great pleasure to look at the Omnic and admire him, study him, and as long as nothing is said he’ll continue to do so. He tries not to analyze the reason behind the staring. He’s just comparing his body to one that is fully mechanical. Comparing his stiff juvenile movements to the smooth confident strides Zenyatta takes.  
Genji tries to mimic them. He’s started practicing in the dojo, but he won’t pick up his sword until he is comfortable with his body. During practice, he’s learn that his body is a formable weapon on its own. Genji has always been a good fighter, and though his new limbs added to his ability they were not the cause of his danger. Not all things robotic where strong, dangerous, or deadly.

Zenyatta’s movement where always tranquil, elegant, and precise. Like a Geisha walking down a street in Kyoto, nothing dangerous other than the beauty. When Genji mimics his caretakers movements they were never quit the same. The slow pace of Zenyatta’s walk would turn into a silent stalking crawl when Genji attempted it. The smooth controlled way Zenyatta pours tea becomes a controlled through of Genji’s shuriken. The minute gestures of emotion unaided by facial features became an intimidating glare.  
The young ninja is proud to say that he and Zenyatta have no longer been harassed while doing errands. Genji also doesn’t let he Omnic do errands by himself, worried that some bigot might find it fun to corner his caregiver. Zenyatta doesn’t say anything about Genji accompanying him, and he and Hanzo seem to like that he’s getting out more. Though occasionally Hanzo’s stare will linger as the two exit the complex.

“What would you like for dinner tonight?” Zenyatta questions as they walk down the street towards the market

“Ramen.” Genji muses aloud, feeling rather nostalgic about his favorite food. Though his taste buds have dulled since the explosion, he can still taste and he still needs the nourishment from food. Zenyatta takes his caregiving role very seriously. He insures Genji has three home cooked meals a day, and with each meal a scheduled medicine usually accompanies it. He also makes sure Genji’s room is clutter free and tidy, and that Genji keeps his appointments with Dr. Zeigler. The Omnic also helps maintain Genji’s parts since the young Shimada hasn’t really gotten use to taking care of that part of himself efficiently yet.

As far as Genji could tell, Zenyatta was low maintained, and like any ‘free’ Omnic knew how to take care of his own needs. He didn’t eat, and he slept very little, usually only taking his rest once he was sure Genji was fast asleep and settled. During his sleep, he was still getting feedback from his surroundings, and even though his lights would dim and he would enter a dream like state, if anything happened he’d wake up. If Genji’s heart rate increased because of a nightmare the Omnic would wake, though it took him a while to fully wake up. It was a fascinating process to see, to watch Zenyatta wake up, and occasionally Genji would wake early to witness it. Again, Zenyatta did not draw any attention o Genji staring at him was his lights slowly got brighter and brighter and his static voice clearer and clearer. 

Suddenly he was brought out of his thoughts by a loud crashing noise. He expected to see a car crash but only saw a smashed-up gaming console on the side walk along with one of Zenyatta’s orbs floating back to him.  
“You’re distracted.” The Omnic’s soft voice was barley audible over the loud arguing couple in the apartment overhead.

“I’m sorry, thank you.” Genji says realizing his head was just saved by one of his caretakes orbs. However, Zenyatta was of no help when a pile of clothes was dumped out of the window by the angry girlfriend. The younger Shimada wasn’t to mad though, despite having a pair of heart printed boxer shorts cling to his face. It was worth it to hear the delighted little static giggle that escaped Zenyatta’s voice box. The Omnic’s shoulder even shook with mirth.

“Come, before something else decorates you.” He said plucking the boxers from Genji’s face, and pulling his charge out of the line of fire. Both of Zenyatta’s hands wrap around on of Genji’s and pull him towards the market as the couple continues to argue. The young ninja’s mechanical parts and grafted skin held some of the most technologically advances sensors known to man, in order for him to experience and feel the world around him. But in that moment, they must of fail because the tingling sensation in his hand fed his brain information stating that Zenyatta had the softest hands he’d ever touched in his life.

His caregiver must have felt something too because in an instant he released Genji’s hands with a literal spark between them. “I’m sorry young master Shimada, for being so familiar with you.”

Genji couldn’t help but smile, and his response was quick. “Don’t worry about it, we’ve spent a lot of time together, it’s only natural we become familiar.” 

Zenyatta gave a stiff nod and slowly turned back onto the path towards the market, loosing some of the smooth elegance that usually accompanies his steps. It wasn’t until they reached the market that Genji realized he’d just flirted. He’s just flirted with his Omnic caregiver, and even though that should raise a lot of self-doubt and questioning, all Genji could do was grin. He grinned because the flirting had obviously had an effect on his cool calm and tranquil caretaker.

*

“Do Omnic have relationships?” Genji asks half committed as he enters the kitchen where Zenyatta was preparing his dinner. It is an idle questioned that steamed from the news story he was just watching. Apparently some Omnic activist where pushing for marriage right between Omnic, and while the news openly condemned the idea it was interesting to think about. So many people saw Omnic’s as object that where created to serve humans, what interest would they have in relationships, marriage and starting a family? Most of them weren’t even free to pursue the career of their choice let alone choose a mate. Besides what need did they have to marry? Everyone craved companionship, but marriage was a legal step, and most laws barley even recognized Omnics at all. Genji himself never really saw the appeal in marriage, it mad one to vulnerable. If something went wrong half your stuff was gone and you were left with a broken heart.

“Yes, some do, mostly free Omnic.” Zenyatta answers calmly not at all insulted or put off by Genji’s questioning. Sometimes the young Shimada felt like he was being intrusive with his questions, but he was just curious. Being able to pass so easily for Omnic in the streets, having gotten a taste of what it’s like for his caregiver out there, he just wanted to know more. He wanted to know what Omnic life was like, when the world was against them.

“Have you ever engaged in a relationship.” Maybe this particular question was a bit to personal?

Zenyatta slowly arrange Genji’s bowl of ramen and seemed thoughtful for a moment. For a long time, there was silence and Genji was ready to apologize for being so nosey when the Omnic answered.

“I have never been in a relationship of my choice.” He says in a clear steady voice. It was so casual that Genji almost didn’t catch the underlying meaning, but once he did he felt his blood run hot. It took a while for him to calm his anger, and his guilt.

“I haven’t always been free.” Zenyatta says seriously as if trying to make Genji understand something. This only gets Genji more upset, he clenches his fist and thinks about what he’s about to say. If he should say it.

“What where you before, Zenyatta? Before you were free?”

Zenyatta pushes the bowl of ramen in front of his charge and provides a pair of chopstick along with his medicine. For a moment Genji felt sadness come off Zenyatta, and thought perhaps the answer was to personal for the Omnic to share. After all he owed Genji no explanation, and while the Omnic has indulged his questions in the past, these were a little more personal. They weren’t simply about his experience as an Omnic, about his struggles as an outcast that Genji could now relate to. They weren’t questions about Omnic culture or functioning. They were specific, they were related only to him.

“I was a toy.” Was the simple response, and again it was said so casually that it caught Genji off guard. He looked at Zenyatta wanting him to elaborate but not at the same time. He looked down at the food that the Omnic had prepared for him, and felt bad that he was taking his service. Was he any better than whatever owner Zenyatta had before he became free? Being waited on hand and foot? Sure, Genji has dealt with some rude comments and aggressive behavior since his body changed, but he was still seen as human by the law. In the end, he was not treated like an object like an empty shell that could be played with and put away once its usefulness was done. He was not told he was soulless, he was not told he couldn’t marry, or defend himself. 

“I’m sorry.” The words mean nothing. They couldn’t change people views, and they could not give Zenyatta real freedom.

“Why apologize? One should not dwell on the past and simply be grateful for the present.” Zenyatta expresses, and Genji feels like the Omnic was asking him to look at his anger, and to be grateful for his humanity. His acknowledge humanity, because Zenyatta had humanity as well. More so then some of the people out there walking the street, even if no one else agreed with that statement.

“With forgiveness come release.” The omnic stresses softly, and Genji thinks vaguely about his brother. “For both parties.”

“Did my brother tell you, how this happened to me?” Genji questions. Zenyatta had opened up to him, so he would return the favor.

“He told me there was an accident. But if you don’t mind me saying young master Shimada, I have heard of your family and I find it hard to believe that there would be such a terrible accident.”

Genji chuckles a humorless laugh. “You’d be correct, it was a deliberate attack on my life.” Genji is lost in his thoughts for a moment but continues. “I have never wanted for anything when I was young, and I was completely unaware where my family’s wealth came from. Once I found out I was torn, and pulled away from my family. I indulged in trivial things, and tried to ignore the dealings of my clan. However, the older I got the less my father tolerated this behavior, there were many fights and after he passed the fighting was passed down to Hanzo. The elders wanted him to keep me in line, and my brother would beg me to be serious, to grow up. After a while Hanzo stopped bothering me about it, just let me be. He didn’t want to fight, he wanted things to go back to the way they were before he was head of the family, like when we were boys. He thought by letting me be, he could slowly rebuild our relationship. But he was too lenient and too kind and the elders knew my moral standing about the family business and they were afraid. They feared that I would open my mouth. Despite the popularity of the Shimada name, the police could never trace anything back to use, even when it was obvious we were involved. The elders feared I’d talk to the police and give information that would bring the clan to its knees. I would have never done so, I would never have brought trouble to my brother. I would never have opened my mouth knowing it could lead to my brother’s death. Still they attempted to silence me.”

It brought a bad taste to Genji’s mouth recalling the event that lead up to his near death. At the same time, it felt good to say it.

“You must love your brother very much to protect him despite your morals.” Zenyatta says and the smile is audible in his voice.

“I suppose.” Genji couldn’t really agree because the strongest emotion he felt towards his brother was bitterness. Why hadn’t Hanzo just let him burn?

“Love is a choice one makes. You don’t have to agree with someone, or like them to love them.” His caregiver points out after a long silence.

“I don’t think most people would agree with that statement. Most think love is spontaneous.”

“The emotion is. Falling in love is not a choice, but acting on it is. You choose to show love, to protect or turn a blind eye.”

The young Shimada felt like the last words had a double meaning, or maybe he was just being paranoid.

“Have you ever made the choice to love?” Genji asks.

Zenyatta laughs that delightful giggle that Genji has only ever heard once before but is already addicted to. “Every day, with every hateful word spoken to me or another Omnic.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all those who comment, and all the Kudos, i hope this story continues to delight.


	4. Shame

Genji doesn’t like to spare a lot of thought towards his body. If he does think about it, it’s usually only about the new additions, not the remaining human parts. However, it is hard to ignore the human bits and pieces when he’s bathing. One of the reasons he had slacked in his hygiene before Zenyatta came, was because he didn’t want to look at himself. However, Genji couldn’t get away with skipping a bath now, and once a week a maintenance season would follow his bath. Either way Zenyatta would stand outside the bathroom door ready to assist should Genji need anything. It made the Shimada especially nervous today knowing that his caregiver stood outside the door.  
He already washed over his grafted mesh and metal skin, being sure not to get water anywhere damaging. Genji had learned fast that hot baths where a luxury of the past. His new body was very precise in keeping his core temperature and a hot bath would only cause his vents to release steam and eventually he would over heat. So, he used cold water on the less sensitive parts and saved the lukewarm water for his remaining human skin. He dumps the remaining cold water over his chest washing away all remaining suds and refills with lukewarm water taking a deep breath of preparation. His hands hesitate over the removable plate and instead rest on his thighs and tap nervously at the gleaming metal there. The clinking sound echoes throughout the room as he taps.

With another deep breath, he swiftly removes the metal codpiece covering his crotch and a smaller plate retracts to expose the burnt flesh of his lower abdomen. He focuses on his stomach first, washing roughly but slowly. The skin is hard and damaged from fire, and he’s probably washing to hard but he doesn’t feel it.  
The skin that was to damaged on Genji was first covered in a leather like mesh and then covered by metal so it was protected from the world and non-filtered sensation. Most of his chest was metal and protected his organic and mechanical organs. His arms where complete robotic prosthetics and his legs from the thigh down where as well. Most of his head was salvaged, but his skull was reinforced and his jaw had to be replaced. Skin that could heal was left exposed or lightly covered, like his face. He mostly wore his mask for anonymity, but also to protect his sensitive skin from the sun. Other parts of his body where left human as well, such as his stomach and upper thighs. He could peal back the black mesh from his thighs before coming to a halt where his prosthetics began and washed the injured skin there. Genji hated looking at himself. Perhaps if was completely transformed he would have less of a hard time accepting his new body, but instead he was a hideous Frankenstein mash up. Random bits and pieces that just didn’t seem to fit together, and left him only half the man he was.

He continues to wash himself, averting his eyes and he peels away more of the mesh and travels up his thigh. He gave a quick but thorough scrub of his back side and left it behind replacing the mesh skin without even letting the moisture dry between the folds of his skin. He had been avoiding his crotch with both his eyes and his hands, but now having run out of surrounding skin to clean he was left with no other choice but to get on with it. He rinsed and lathered before taking quick glance down and again averting his eyes when he began to scrub himself. He didn’t want to see the scarred mess of an organ that was left between his legs, he rather it just wasn’t there, lost as curatorial damage during the explosion. He is systematic in his cleaning and tries not to feel disgust or depression when he feels his damaged dick trying to respond to the intimate touch. It didn’t go very far, it never did. If it was out of physical or psychological damage Genji never bothered to ask himself.  
“Is everything still all right, young master Shimada?” Zenyatta would always check in during Genji’s baths but this time the timing couldn’t have been worse. A full body shudder runs up Genji’s spine, and he involuntarily squeezes his damaged member. The shock quickly takes over and he dumps the remaining lukewarm water over himself which did little to dampen his half erect penis. 

“Just finishing up.” Did his voice sound strained? He grabs ad towel and dries himself roughly before snapping his codpiece back on and promptly forgetting that there was anything human underneath. He takes a deep breath and slides down the tile choking back a self-depurative laugh. He used to be such a sexual being, now he couldn’t even stand the thought of touching himself, let alone another person. He looked at the bathroom door completely aware that Zenyatta was on the other side, and he felt guilty about the little thrill that came over him. Perhaps now was the perfect time to question his curiosity about his Omnic caregiver, about Omnic relationships, about everything. Instead he shoved it to the back of his mind and picked up his dirty towels and put away his soap. He steps out of the bathroom leaving every emotion of self-loathing inside the tiled room as he slides the door closed.

“Are you ready for your maintenance check?” His caregiver questions innocently, completely unaware of the turmoil doing flips in Genji’s stomach. The young Shimada doubted he could handle a maintenance check now. There was little personal space as the Omnic checked him. He slipped on his mask trying to hide his face.

“Yes, I think I’m ready.” They always hold maintenances checks in the privacy of Genji’s room. The cyborg wasn’t as skilled in doing it himself, so Zenyatta took it has his duty to check everything. After all he was more knowledgeable in this area then his charge. The first checks aren’t bad. Just making sure his mask and voice filter work correctly and that he is heard clearly and could see clearly. The volume of his voice was adjusted a bit but other than that nothing major. The rest becomes more intimate like a massage. His joints are oiled and worked back and forth to insure they do not creak. Zenyatta’s hands are gentle and never force the joints to bend further then natural. He’s attentive, listening for any sound and then adding more oil. Genji can’t help but stare and if it weren’t for his mask his blush would be visible.

“Has anyone ever helped you with your maintenance?” The question was supposed to help distract Genji from the intimate touch as Zenyatta runs his hands up his side to check his running lights. Alas it only caused Genji to image him helping Zenyatta and running his hands all over that smooth metal, which was strangely arousing.

“I’ve always maintained myself. I usually do so before entering sleep mode, or occasionally run diagnostics at night.”

Genji nods to show he’s listening, thought the motion probably looks stiff and forced. Zenyatta hums a sound of approval. “Everything seems in order.”

“Thank you.” Genji says trying to keep his thoughts respectful. Not that Zenyatta could read his mind…hopefully. “I hope you didn’t mind my question.”

“Not at all young master Shimada. Most don’t care enough to ask questions about Omnic function, but hopefully it will help you understand yourself more.” Zenyatta pauses and focuses on Genji. “Not that I’m implying that you are Omnic.”

“Would it be so bad if I was more Omnic then human?”

Zenyatta laughs, and Genji’s ears sing at the sound drinking it up. “For most yes, but I forget you are not like most.”

*

The news is abuzz with omnic rights discussions, even talk shows commented on the topic. Genji isn’t sure if it is that he never really paid attention before of if it’s because a prominent omnic rights activist was coming to visit Japan. Genji has at least heard of Mondatta before. An omnic monk that tries to foster peace and understanding between Omnic and human kind. Well truthfully, he hadn’t known that the Omnic was a monk, Zenyatta had inform him of that. But he did know he was an activist and he had heard the name before, so that was something. He didn’t think Omnic had religion, so he didn’t know there were Omnic monks. Most major religions rejected Omnic anyway, so you can’t blame him for his ignorance. 

Zenyatta is sitting next to him folding clean towels and linen as two news anchors debate the topic of Omnic marriage rights and how it would ruin the sanctity of marriage. "What do you think of this?” Genji asks.

Zenyatta tilts his head in thought and pauses in his folding for a moment. Once he’s got the answer ready he starts to fold again. “If the right to marry where to really infringe on a spiritual or religious idea that many hold to be true and sacred then I would be ok if the bill did not pass. However, since marriage has long ago become a legal right rather than a spiritual one and since many atheist and other non-spiritual individuals get married every day, I feel that it is simply an excuse. They simply do not want Omnic to have basic human rights and so are coming up with some excuse to stop it rather than saying the truth.”

Genji nods slowly as he takes in the well thought out answer, being once again amazed by his caregiver’s honesty. He doubts that Zenyatta has had freedom to speak like this with any other clients. At the same time thought Zenyatta always answered his questions. Genji knows they are becoming more personal, and that he wasn’t just seeking answers. He was seeking Zenyatta’s answers specifically, his response, nothing else. He was fishing, and he knew it but didn’t acknowledge it, and neither did his caregiver if he noticed.

“What do you think about the argument that if Omnic get the right to marry then it will devolve and questions of interspecies marriage right will come up, and of course the right for Omnic to marry humans and so on.” Genji could have punched himself. He was trying not to ask this, it seemed to obvious asking about mixed marriage.   
Zenyatta looks stiff and detached, perhaps even uncomfortable but he answers anyway. His caretaker always answered all his questions. “Omnic would have to gain a legal right to defend themselves from humans before the two could mix on that level. Consent is key, and on that note interspecies marriage is a moot point brought on by hysteria. A dog cannot consent to marry anyone, it cannot speak.”

Genji didn’t want to feel hurt, and he surly didn’t want to show it. He wanted to continue to hear Zenyatta’s honest thoughts, but it hurt to hear the answer. It hurt to think that the Omnic felt unsafe around a human. Felt uneasy enough not to want to marry, or love one. He never acted scared around Genji, but then it was easy to forget Genji’s humanity. The young Shimada thought about how his caregiver acted around Hanzo to see if there was any sign of mistrust. Zenyatta was always respectful, would always bow and address Hanzo by his title, but he addresses Genji by title as well. Genji didn’t want to feel mad, he didn’t want to feel anything negative towards Zenyatta, but he did. He understood, logically, why the Omnic would feel that a mixed relationship would be unbalanced and possible unsafe. But logic did not lift his sinking heart.

He thought back to the day he had asked Zenyatta what he was before he was free. He had said he was a toy, which was a nice way of saying whore really. He had been used and treated like an object before forging his own path. Why would someone like him willing give up freedom and bind himself to the same creatures that mistreated him? Again, the logic did not soften the hurt, but it made it possible for Genji to feel anger towards a flawed society rather than towards his beloved caregiver.

Besides Human Omnic relationships where rare, and perhaps that was why. Perhaps Zenyatta wasn’t the only Omnic that felt this way. Or maybe it was something else. Maybe Omnic didn’t find humans attractive, or humans didn’t find Omnic to be attractive and saw them as object to be used for their own pleasure when there was no other choice. Genji has no clue. He’d never went to the red-light district, he always had willing human participants to choose from.

Now he had no one, even if he wanted someone.

“What do you think of the topic, young master Shimada?” It is the kind voice Zenyatta usually speaks with not the distant one, and it warms Genji a little.

“I don’t know.” He whispers still thinking about everything that is running through his head. His problems and insecurities seem so trivial in the face of Omnic fighting for basic human right.

“Where do I stand in this debate?” He muses aloud, and he knows he has the Omnic’s full attention. For every question answered there is always an ear to listen in return, and a wisdom to help Genji puzzle through his own questions and feelings. “What human would find me attractive now? And what omnic would feel safe and my equal?”

“An open-minded human who sees your heart rather than your body would surly find you attractive, young master Shimada. As for Omnic, if you would feel so inclined to pursue that sort of relationship, a brave Omnic would surely be your partner. But do not feel that because of the way you look you should defer your tastes towards Omnic.”

“I’m not deferring, simply expanding my palate.” This makes Zenyatta laugh, and the rather heavy and tense conversation and atmosphere evaporate with that delightful sound. In that moment Genji feels every bit the playboy he used to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, with holidays and such it was a busy time, and slowed down the typing. Like always i have chapters written ahead but not typed on the computer. I hope you enjoyed.  
> Love all the comments, and thanks for the kudos.


	5. Forsight

“You are looking so well Genji!” Dr. Ziegler says in excited joy when she steps into the exam room. “Have you finally opened up to the therapist I recommended to your brother? You looked good last visit but are practically glowing now.”

The blond women held her hands clasp to her chest with joy as she approaches the exam table Genji sits on. Zenyatta makes sure that Genji never misses a doctor’s appointment or a pill. His body doesn’t ache and his immune system is no longer attempting to reject robotic parts all thanks to the strict medication schedule Zenyatta has set up. Even mentally, thought Genji is loath to admit it, he’s doing better.

“I’m feeling better.” He responds, but leaves out the fact that the recommended therapist was not the cause, and that in fact Genji had only seen them once before never going again.

The blonde women starts her routine check and scans his systems making sure everything is working like it should. She hums and nods to herself with a few, Ja’s through in. “Well things look to be in order! Let’s make an appointment to run some endurance test two weeks from now. If your pain isn’t too bad and your body is well, we might be able to stop the medication. Your immune system has gotten use to the presence of the cybernetics in your body and shouldn’t be actively attempting to destroy them, but keep taking those pills until I tell you to stop.” She rights out two prescriptions.

“As for the painkillers, I’m weening you off. I don’t want you to get dependent. Take them on an as needed bases. Here is a refill for them as well but for fewer pills so be selective.”

She hands him the two pieces of paper and he nods as he looks at the scribble script. She chats idly with him as she escorts him back to the lobby where Zenyatta waits.

“Ah, there is your little caregivers.” She gestures towards the Omnic who is flipping through a cooking magazine. A warm feeling flows over Genji at the sight of him and he approaches.

“Is everything well?” Zenyatta asks as he puts down the magazine.

“Yes, thank you for taking care of me.” He hands the Omnic the newly written prescriptions knowing that he will take care of it and won’t lose it. “We can get these filled and pick up something for lunch.”

His caregiver carefully tucks away the prescription in his white scrub pocket, and looks up waiting obediently for Genji to move. “It’s no hassle for me to cook.” He reassures.

“But wouldn’t a break be nice?” Genji questions as he heads out the door and the Omnic follows.

“I suppose so, young master Shimada.” There is an air of a smile around Zenyatta as he turns to Genji and walks beside him on the sidewalk. “But it would never be a burden to care for you.”

*

Genji hasn’t had a social life since his change. Most of the people in his old group of acquaintances and party goers had decided it would be no fun to party with a cyborg. Besides Genji wasn’t exactly friendly after the attempt on his life. He had been dealing with a lot, and his group of friends where not truly concerned about his wellbeing. Genji had changed and his friends were too shallow to put up with it. 

Though the arcade they pass reminds him of one person who had cared enough to visit him in the hospital. Cared enough to send a card, and even emails. He wondered if she is currently in the arcade beating dozens of boys at some shooting game.

“Did you go here often?” Zenyatta questions when he sees Genji looking at the arcade and slowing his pace.

The young Shimada shrugs and picks up his pace again, walking up to the fast food joint right next door. “Yeah, I use to come here when things got loud at home.”

Genji looks over the menu after he tells Zenyatta to go ahead and take a seat. The line is long, full of people trying to get a quick bite after school or businessmen sneaking in a greasy treat before heading home to their wives.

He steps in line having decided what he wanted to take home. Genji felt strange standing inline surrounded by obvious human bodies. It probably looks strange seeing him standing in line since most would figure he was an Omnic who did not need to eat. However, the cyborg relaxed a little when he spotted an Omnic in line ahead of him standing next to a young blonde girl. Genji looked back to find Zenyatta sitting at a two-seater table with the plastic pharmacy bag sitting on the table. Genji had picked up a few things while they waited for his prescription to be filled. Some basic hygiene products that would work for his body, and a little one shot manga that was an impulse by while he was waiting in line to pay. Zenyatta currently is flipping through the manga with slight interest, which brought a smile to Genji’s face.

He turns back around when the line moves and spots the Omnic and the blonde girl and is slightly surprised to see the blonde leaning into the metallic shoulder of her companion as she speaks to him. The omnic wraps an arm around her and she giggles. Genji looks back at Zenyatta who is now seriously reading the manga. Perhaps Omnic Human couples weren’t all that rare, though this is the first time Genji had ever really seen a pair in public. 

“May I take your order?’ Genji comes out of his musings and places his to go order. Once he has his food in hand he goes to fetch Zenyatta.

“Ready to go?” He questions while the Omnic puts the manga back in the plastic bag.

“Why don’t you take your perversion elsewhere?” Genji looks up to see a group of teenagers around a table where the mixed couple from line had taken their seats.

“Why would you bring your vibrator out in public?” An older teenage girl in a high school uniform questions the blonde leaning in aggressively. The blonde girl puts herself between the group of humans and her Omnic lover with a determined look on her face, thought she is hardly a match for the large group.

“Genji don’t get involved.” Zenyatta says and the young Shimada hadn’t even noticed he moved toward the pair. His caregivers looks stiff for a moment as he realizes he had mistakenly called him by his given name. Genji takes advantage of the moment to move quickly in to help the couple being harassed in the corner. Zenyatta hurriedly gets up from the table the runs after him, the orbs around his neck starting the glow and orbit.

“It’s not polite to interrupt someone’s date.” Genji crosses his arms drawing attention from the group.

“Master Shimada, you know how this will end, are you sure you want to get involved?’ Zenyatta questions standing beside Genji. Genji shifts slightly in front of the Omnic when the groups eyes turn towards him.

“You should listen to your little friend.” A teenage boy laughs out, while another shakes the table of the couple causing a drink to spill on the couple and food to go everywhere. “It seems to be the only Omnic here that knows it’s place.”

Thant was the wrong thing to say and Genji clenches his fist tight. He reminds himself they are only kids and takes a deep breath, which sounds like static through his mask. “Let them enjoy their date and leave them alone.”

By now other people in the restaurant have noticed the little scene, but Genji is not at all afraid of retaliation form the public. Even if they perceive him as a rouge Omnic he still has the legal right to kick all their asses, and he could, despite not having taken a pain pill since seven this morning. One of Zenyatta’s orbs hovers near him glowing, and he recognizes it as the one that had healed him the last time they had gotten into a scuffle. Though Zenyatta didn’t necessarily approve of Genji picking fights he is willing to help how he can.

“Shimada Genji! Is that you?” The ninja is taken by surprise as a brunette school girl with headphones flings herself at him effectively breaking the tense atmosphere in the restaurant. At the sound of his name the groups of high schoolers backs away not wanting to get on the wrong side of a Shimada and end up in a ditch somewhere or whored out through a human trafficking ring. They quickly scramble leaving the mixed couple alone.

“Hana?” Genji is surprised to see the young girl he used to challenge to arcade games.

“Why don’t you play with me anymore. Not even online!”

*

Genji feels relieved when he finally makes it back home. He ended up eating with Hana after she dragged him to a table and talked his ear off. He didn’t want his food to get cold so he ate as quickly as possible not wanting to leave his face exposed in public for long.

“She seemed very friendly.” Zenyatta brings him a cup of freshly brewed tea along with his meds.

“She was the only one besides Hanzo who visited me at the hospital.” Genji informs his care taker who in return radiates a brilliant smile.

“She seemed very affectionate.” Zenyatta teases.

Genji almost chokes on his tea. “God no! She’s like a little sister to me.”

The omnic laughs. “Well it’s good to stay in touch with friends, she seemed very happy to see you in good health.”

Genji swallows down his pills with a long drag form his cup of tea. He thinks back the appointment he had with Ziegler, and the promise that soon he won’t be taking these pills anymore. Once he no longer needs someone to keep a med schedule for him, or help him care for his new body, Zenyatta’s contract will be complete. The omnic will go on to care for some other sick individual, who may or may not treat him with the respect he deserves. Zenyatta is a hard worker and caring, and he deserves to be appreciated for his efforts. Genji can’t imagine not having discussions with Zenyatta. Can’t imagine that any other contractor would let Zenyatta speak as freely as he does. Genji holds on tight to his tea feeling a swell of emotions, the most prominent being depression.

“What did you think of that couple at the restraint?” He doesn’t know why he asks this, or at least he doesn’t acknowledge why he asks this. “They seemed to really care for each other.”

Zenyatta nods and watches Genji sit down his tea.

“Yes, they seemed happy and rather brave to be out in public.”

Again, Zenyatta’s voice was distant like all the other times Genji brought up human and Omnic relationships. “Do you disapprove of human and Omnic relationships?” He wanted a straight answer, he almost felt desperate.

“I do not disapprove of any relationship as long as both parties are respectful of each other, but I don’t believe that is what you want to ask me.”

Genji stiffens and swallowed hard. It’s just like his caregiver to turn everything back on him. For the first time Genji doesn’t know how to respond, because the statement is true. There is something he wants to ask, that he is not asking. He refuses to acknowledge the question, the feeling. The only thing that comes to mind is, that once he is better Zenyatta’s contract will be over.

“Dr. Ziegler will soon start to take me off my medication. When I’m better whatever contract you had with my brother will be over.”

“Yes, but what do you want to ask me?” The omnic urges in a calm patient voice.

Genji’s mouth is dry and he wants to move his mouth but can’t. He’s never felt so human and so flawed in his augmented body before. He can’t get his voice to work and he feels a familiar anger. His mind runs wild with memories of his waisted youth and his wasted time. He can’t go back to the Genji he was. It’s impossible, he lives in a completely different reality. A dual existence of machine and man, and he doesn’t want to be alone.

“I don’t know.” That’s not what he wanted to say, but it’s what comes out of his mouth.

“Then ask me when you know. I’ll be waiting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is sort of a filler chapter, but the next chapter will be great, and is scheduled to be posted on Christmas so keep your eyes open for that. Thanks for all the comments and Kudos they mean a lot!


	6. Saftey

Genji opens the shoe box that holds all the get well soon cards he received while he was at the hospital. Some were from so called friends that didn’t bother to stay in touch or where easily pushed away. Others from people trying to get in good with the Shimada family. Others asking for favors and debts to be erased. Hanzo had replied to those himself, usually with a dismembered horse head at the end of someone’s bed, or a huge interest rate increase on whatever debt owed. He hadn’t wanted the Shimada clan to look weak even during that time, while news of the attack was all over the papers. Genji had always been Hanzo’s and their father’s soft spot. People knew this, and wanted to take advantage.

Genji pulled out the card Hana had sent him. Cute and pink with a bunny one the front and well wishes inside. There was a knock that drew his attention and the sound of his bedroom door sliding open.

“Your brother wants to have breakfast with you, young master Shimada.” Zenyatta informs him, while bringing in some rags and a duster.

Genji replaces the card in the shoe box and closes the lid, not really wanting to look at his caregiver. There is so much he wants to say, one specific thing he wants to ask, but Genji’s confidence burnt up along with his old body. He’s felt more and more himself ever since Zenyatta started taking care of him, but there are still major changes. Changes that even surprise Genji. He feels himself blush as he sneaks a peek at Zenyatta bending down to dust some Knick knack on a shelf. Perhaps the car bomb was a sort of blessing, as he would have never looked deeply inside himself. He would have just continued to party and sleep around and never question anything.

“Ok, I’ll go see him.” Genji gets up.

“I hope you don’t mind that I tidy up while you’re gone.” Zenyatta says and continues to clean Genji’s room.

“You don’t have to, but thank you.” The younger Shimada says in return as he passes by his caregiver. A warm tingling feeling runs up his spine, even though they don’t touch as he passes. It could be just his imagination but his bio lights seemed to brighten as well as he walks by. Like they were reacting to some energy given off by the Omnic. If it was noticeable Zenyatta didn’t comment on it, and Genji left the room with butterflies in his stomach, and an unasked question on his tongue.

Genji walks down the hall circling around the courtyard that holds the pond and constant taping of the bamboo spout. There are two men in dark suits walking in the garden as he passes and enters the tea room Hanzo usually used to have meals with him. The young ninja felt wary, it was unlike his brother to have security around him while at home. Perhaps they were preparing for something later tonight.

You wanted to see me?” Genji enters the small room and takes a seat at the table across from Hanzo. He makes himself comfortable on the small cushion and looks at the meal spread out before them. Miso soup, rice porridge eggs and bacon all sat hot and fresh on the table. It was not the quint little meals Zenyatta prepared for him, but one done by the kitchen staff.

“Dr. Ziegler called me yesterday to inform me about your recovery.” Genji was sure that broke HIPPA law considering he’s a grown man, and never gave consent to speak to Hanzo about his condition. It didn’t surprise him though, Hanzo still treated him like a kid, and if he was going to pay for the best doctor in the world to take care of his brother, he was going to be in the loop.

“She thinks I’m doing well and might be able to come off my meds.” He informs but surely Hanzo already knew this. Genji starts to eat as he waits for his brother to speak. The food taste bland to his already muted taste buds. Not like Zenyatta’s cooking at all.

“Do you feel better?” It’s an honest question with real concern behind it. Genji doesn’t want to look up to see the expression on his brother’s face. He’s sure it held guilt and worry, Genji really didn’t want to be his brother’s weak point.

“I do, I think maybe even well enough to be a productive member of society. Move out get a job.”

“Genji what are you talking about?” Hanzo seems confused and highly annoyed.

Genji feels that familiar anger as he finally looks up at his brother. There is no worry or guilt but only anger and frustration, this isn’t the first time the topics come up. Hanzo was there when Genji had an argument with their father before his death about letting him go to college and make his own life. He just wasn’t interested in the family business.

“I’m not going to stay here and be your Achilles heel, brother.” He says as he slams his hand on the table rattling the silverware. “You know I won’t help you run this criminal empire. You know I won’t talk either, but being here is causing nothing but problems!”

“I trust you Genji, but if you think I will ever let you live outside of the safety of our home you are mistaken.” Hanzo’s voice is deep and authoritative, and his brows come together in anger as he glares at his younger brother. “You are a Shimada. It’s too late for you to lead a normal life, that was gone the moment you were born into this family. I’m sorry, but if you leave you will be a target, and it is my duty as your brother to protect you.”

“Fuck your duty. That’s all you and father ever cared about! Duty and power!”

“You will stay here, I will not let you be reckless.” The statement is spoken with finality and Hanzo takes a sip of miso soup. Genji glares at his brother and want to respond like the child he is being treated as. Wants to kick and scream, “you can’t stop me”. But he knows Hanzo could. He has the man power to track him down, and eventually no matter how many bodies Genji drops he will be dragged back to the complex. He also understands his brothers reasoning. The attempt on his life was all over the news and their enemies surly would seek him out if he stayed off the grounds for a long period of time. Their enemies would look for any chink in the Shimada armor, and everyone knew Genji was Hanzo’s soft spot. Even inside the clan, this was obvious. His brother’s lenience towards him had started all of this.

“What are the term of the contract Zenyatta’s under?” The question is asked calmly and takes Hanzo by surprise  
.  
“Zenyatta is to take care of you until you can adequately care for yourself and the doctor believes your condition is stable.” It’s a simple answer to a seemingly simple question, but Hanzo’s eyes study Genji. Genji will be trapped in his family’s estate all alone the moment Dr. Ziegler says he’s good as new. He can’t go back to the way things were, the person he was. He can’t image wasting time at the arcade or in the arm of some stranger while people struggle to gain basic rights and drugs and weapons are sold at his front door. There is so much he has ignored that he can’t ignore now. Not alone.

Hanzo must have sensed something in Genji’s posture and clenches fist. The possibility of rebellion.

“I can extend Zenyatta’s contract.”

Genji almost laughs as he gets up and leave slamming the door behind him. He’s not a child and Zenyatta is not a toy.

*

A neat feature of his body is that he does not require headphones. He has listens to music playing without them, and apparently, he can connect to his gaming console as well.

“Genji your back! Wanna play with me?” Hana questions the moment he accepts her chat request.

“Sure, but it’s been a while so go easy on me.” It was dark outside and cars kept coming up the drive way and leaving. Men in suits roam around the complex walking lines up and down the outer wall. Hanzo is probably moving merchandise, drugs, or guns, which would explain the beefed-up security.   
Zenyatta was currently in the kitchen making an evening meal for Genji to go along with his scheduled immune medicine. He was down to taking his pain killers only when his muscles or joints truly hurt, like after an intense training exercise or a long walk in town. If Zenyatta felt uneasy about the amount of people walking the complex or the cars coming and going the Omnic didn’t say so.

“So, who was the Omnic you were with when I saw you?” Hana questions over the mic.

Genji didn’t know how to answer, he didn’t want to tell her Zenyatta was a hired caregiver. “Someone who’s helping me transition to my new body.”

“He seems cute!”

“What?” Genji almost drops his controller and looks towards the kitchen wondering how good Zenyatta’s hearing is.

“You know for a Omnic.” Hanna says light heartedly. “He’s not so bulky like most of them, like a cute little ballerina.” 

Never in a million years would he have thought he’d have this sort of conversation with another human being. “Yeah he is kind of cute.” He admits.

It’s the first time he’d ever admitted out loud to finding the Omnic attractive, to himself or another person. Again, he feels like there should be some turmoil that comes with the confession, since he effectively admitted to being attracted to an Omnic which he never has been before, but all he does is smile to himself. Maybe if he had been around Omnics more he would have discovered this part of himself earlier, but really, he was only ever in contact with them on a service level. Never so personally like with Zenyatta. Genji’s never been picky about Gender, or race, if he found someone interesting he got them in his bed. But even that is different with Zenyatta, he wants the Omnic’s company more than anything else. He really doesn’t want the contract to end.

There is a crash from the kitchen which startles him and causes him to glare in the direction of the noise. It’s unlike his caregiver to drop anything or make excessive noise while cooking.

“I gotta go Hanna.” He says cautiously and exits the game.

When he enters the kitchen silently he finds Zenyatta crowded into a corner one of his brother’s henchmen looming over him. There are cooking utensils on the floor beside him and an arm against the counter preventing the Omnic’s escape. His orbs circle slowly around his neck, and Genji knows Zenyatta feels threatened but legally can’t as much as push the man out of his personal space.

The large man runs his hands over Zenyatta’s side pulling up the pristine white scrub tops as he goes. Genji can feels his blood start to boil. 

“Don’t act so coy. I remember you from the house of Nirvana, I’m sure you still know how to rock my world. It’s in your programing after all.”

The man chuckles and even thought Zenyatta outwardly seems calm and stoic his orbs circle faster around him as if attempting to make a protective shield. Genji can tell Zenyatta’s attempting to calculate a way out of the situation.The guy just keeps touching him without permission. The anger inside of Genji explodes and in a split second he has the guy pinned against the kitchen island. He pulls his arm so far behind his back he dislocates the goons shoulder.

“If you ever touch him again, I will cut off your dick personally and make you eat it.” He hisses before literally throwing the man out of the kitchen with a cybernetic strength he has never used before. Genji turns to Zenyatta with a worried expression and doesn’t pay attention to the man attempting to scrabble away.

“Thank you young master Shima- “

“It’s Genji, call me by my given name! I’m not better than you, and I’m not more important than you are! And if someone fucking touches you while you’re here, you fight back!”

Genji’s fist are clenched tight and shaking, he’s breathing heavy and can’t hold in this anger anymore. He’s always so angry, it just won’t go away.

Zenyatta makes a soft whirring noise like a sigh, which is probably more mechanical rather than from exasperation. He’s probably cooling his processors after the intense emotional elevation of being cornered. “Genji calm yourself, I’m fine.”

The younger Shimada wants to grab the Omnic and shake him, but he would never touch his caregiver without permission. Never, he’s not like them. “This isn’t about me, and it’s not fine. I want you to feel safe while you’re with me, while you’re staying here.”

Zenyatta folds his hands together giving off an air of clam as if doing so would sooth Genji and bring his heart rate down. He titles his head slightly in the miming of a smile. “I am safe here, because of you.”

Genji feels his heart stop for a moment, and his lights blink out for just half a second. He takes a deep breath and calms down. There is no reason to yell and get so worked up. Nothing happened. Nothing will happen if he can keep an eye on Zenyatta. But that’s the problem, he won’t be able to for long. Soon Zenyatta must go find work elsewhere, will be walking the streets doing errands for some other contractor. Completely exposed and completely vulnerable to attack and harassment.

“I don’t want you to leave.” He whispers out but stops himself before he says anything more, before he says something stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter because of the emotions contained within. It's my favorite I've written so far. Hope you guys enjoyed it, and Happy Holidays.  
> Next update scheduled for Tuesday. I will try to inform you guys of the next scheduled update from here on out. Thank you for your support, comments and kudos.


	7. End

Genji had banned anyone from coming to the part of the complex he inhabited ever since the kitchen incident. Hanzo had agreed to it only because there was no real need for security in their private living space. The younger Shimada was glad Zenyatta feels safe with him and that he can provide some security that the Omnic wouldn’t be able to find in the outside world. Thinking of this only makes Genji dread his caregiver’s departure more. He is feeling better every day, and even though Zenyatta shows nothing but joy for his progress and health, Genji dreads his recovery. With every step, he is getting closer and closer to saying goodbye. Once he got a clean bill of health Zenyatta would move on and reenter a cruel world where his safety wasn’t guaranteed, and where Genji couldn’t be there to protect him.

Time is passing quickly and it’s making him nervous. He hardly needs the pain killers, and can perform his own maintenance now, with a little reminding. Initially he wanted to be incompetent at preforming his maintenance, but it wasn’t going to slow his recovery, and it would only leave Zenyatta worried once his contract ended. He wants to assure his caregiver that he has learned how to take care of himself, and that he wouldn’t fall back into bad hygiene habits or depression. Even if his heart was breaking with every passing day and every increase in his health.

Genji sits on his bed, having set his internal clock to wake him before dawn the night before. He wants to see Zenyatta wake up, he can’t be sure how many more days they will have together and he wants to indulge in this little pleasure. He has his appointment with Dr. Zeigler today, and he wants to start the morning on a good note. No harm done, no disrespect, Zenyatta had never said he minded Genji staring at him while his lights brightened and he became fully aware of the worlds input.

It’s like watching a flower bloom. Blue lights become brighter and brighter, and maybe to a natural human eye it would be hard to tell the slight increase second by second, but Genji’s augmented body captured every surge in radiance. He also feels when Zenyatta emerges completely out of sleep mode, and takes in his surroundings. And thought the Omnic does not have eyes in the traditional sense humans do, Genji can feel them lock on to him.

“Good morning young master Shimada.” Zenyatta’s voice is still static from not being used all night and his voice box clicks and recalibrates like someone clearing their throat. “Are you ready for breakfast?”

“Maybe just tea for now.” He says softly still taking in the sight of Zenyatta becoming fully awake, as elegant limbs unfold. “I’ll be in the living room, and remember call me Genji.”

Genji has to continuously remind the Omnic every morning as if Zenyatta was checking to see if he would get permission yet again to call his charge by his given name.

When the cyborg enters the living room, he turns on the TV to the local news like he does every morning. He picks up a tablet next to the sofa and check his social media, for want of something to do. There is drama and ignored messages, and Genji grimace a little when he sees his profile picture. The picture is of him fully human with a bright smile and not a care in the world. He quickly exits the app and opens a web browser with a search engine box ready to use. He looks over his shoulder and listens to hear Zenyatta’s footsteps coming from his room but heading towards the kitchen. He turns back and punches in “House of Nirvana” in the search box. It was the name mentioned by the guy who had Zenyatta trapped in the kitchen. Genji feels anger at just recalling the memory. He never asked his care taker about the circumstances of that night, didn’t ask where the man knew him from, and what had triggered the aggression. It was part of the complicated past Zenyatta never really mentions. Part of the time he was merely a ‘toy’.

The first thing that pops up in the search is an old business page with a street address phone number and hours of operation. Next to the hours it reads, “permanently closed”. He clicks on the business website and finds a dead link, so he continues to scroll down the search page and comes across a news article. The head line reads, “Electrical fire damages popular Omnic brothel in red light district.” The article goes on to tell the story of a wildly successful brothel that catered to all genders and sexual preferences and fulfill its patrons’ wildest fantasies thanks to the Omnic workers. The Omnics where all owned by the brothel, and some where even custom built, and of course none had the right to say no to anything that happened to them. They were property, workers that were ‘programed’ to give and receive ultimate pleasure. This all came to an end when a fire burned down half of the brothel and damages some of the ‘merchandise’. The insurance payout didn’t cover the loss and the business shut down. The surviving Omnics where set ‘free’ with no money, no place to go, and no taught skills other than sex work. That was two years ago. 

Zenyatta has obviously worked hard to separate himself from that past, and find respectable work. Genji wants to dislocate that goons other shoulder.

“I have your tea ready.” Zenyatta’s voice calls as the Omnic walks toward the couch. Genji exits the web browser quickly and tries to put the tablet down as casually as possible.

“Thank you.” He says and takes the offered cup. No pills accompany the tea and Zenyatta takes a seat next to him, his attention caught by the news. “Can I ask you something?”

Zenyatta gives off the air of a smile and nods slightly with his hands folded elegantly in his lap. “Always, Genji.”

“Do you have another client lined up for when you’re done here?” Genji wonders where the Omnic will go, wonders how the Omnic managed to drag his way up through a career that was so uncertain.

“Not yet. Caregiving is not steady work, and sometimes it can take a while to find another client. But it’s very rewarding and I enjoy it. Thought it can be hard sometimes when a client passes.”

“Passes?” The cyborg is intrigued to know more about Zenyatta’s past work.

“Not everyone is as lucky as you. I’ve cared for terminally ill patients, and the elderly. All just wanted to be comfortable and well taken care of until they passed on to something greater.”

There is a sense of religion behind the statement, and Genji wants to ask about it. Most major religions rejected Omnic as soulless, and even Zenyatta had mentioned that he respected religious beliefs when they were discussing marriage rights. Instead Genji found himself more concerned about where his caretaker would go after him. They haven’t been apart ever since he started.

“So where will you stay until you find another client?”

“I have a small apartment in the free Omnic district.” Zenyatta reassure, but this knowledge just make Genji feel guilty.

“So, I’ve kept you from your home?”

The Omnic laughs a soft delightful giggle and shakes his head slightly. “Hardly, I have enjoyed my time with you Genji. You are kind and very stimulating, it is much better than sitting at home alone.”

Genji smiles wide at the complement. “I hope my brother pays you enough to put up with my constant questioning and babbling. I never learned when to shut up.”

“It can be hard at times, but I always have the option of turning my hearing off when I’ve had enough.” Zenyatta teases, and this time it’s Genji who chuckles. Though the moment of joy doesn’t last long as the cyborg has a thought come to mind. Was Zenyatta able to joke with his other clients? Was he able to speak his mind or was he just treated like a maid?

“How many of your past clients asked you about your gender pronouns?” The young Shimada asks looking straight at the Omnic before him, and remembering the first day they met.

There is a warm feeling in the air as if Zenyatta is infecting the atmosphere with his emotions and he tilts his head in the mimic of a smile. “You were the first, Genji.”

The young ninja loves the way his caregiver says his name so casually, and soaks in that warm feeling in the air. It sets his heart to beat a little faster and he wants to reach toward Zenyatta’s folded hand but stops himself.

“Today might be my final appointment with Dr. Ziegler.” He mutters under his breath.

The Omnic nods. “I hope everything goes well. The part of my job I love the most is when I’m able to see my client attain peace.”

The statement held many levels, and that religious undertone came into play again, but Genji feels too shy to ask. Will he really feel at peace once he was all better and he had a clean bill of health? Right now, he just feels nervous and fearful of losing his caregiver.  
Zenyatta’s attention is draw to the TV once more and his lights brightened as they showed a picture of an Omnic in monk robes.

“The Omnic monk will be holding a talk in the park right here in Hanamura.” The news anchor says unenthusiastically. “Security permeameters will be set up starting tonight in preparation for the talk on Thursday. It will be open to the public, but space is limited.”

Genji could hear Zenyatta’s hum of interest as the news story finishes. 

“Maybe we can go?” Genji pauses. “If you’re still here with me.”

“Would you be interested in something like this? You won’t find listing to an Omnic speak about equality and acceptance exasperating?” There is a hint of a tease in Zenyatta’s voice, and Genji feels like the Omnic was opening up towards him more. The thought excits him, like a hint of a new beginning in the wake of an impending end.  
“Most would.” Genji says slyly with a grin. “But you forget I’m not like most.”

*

Genji’s foot keeps tapping on the floor as he waits for Dr. Ziegler to come back with her verdict. He spent hours on the treadmill while being monitored and scanned. His joints where checkwd for inflammation and pain, and proper mechanics. He went through a complete physical and now he was sitting waiting to hear what Ziegler had to say.  
He has an idea how this will end, and dread boils in his stomach. After weeks of recovery in the capable hands of his caregiver, it was easy for him to preform every task given to him. There was no pain in his joints even thought he had exerted so much energy and power. He feels great, and that can only mean he’s healthy. Which means he no longer needs Zenyatta to keep a medicine schedule for him, or cook him meals.

The door opens and the blonde doctor steps in with a bright smile and a stack of papers in her hands. “Everything looks great. It’s been a long recovery, but that is to be expected with the amount of surgeries and change you went through. But your body is now your own and your immune system seems ok with the new addition, and your muscles have become use to the heavier limbs. I am truly happy to see you doing this well, you can go about your normal life.”

Most people would be happy to hear this, but Genji had lost his ‘normal’ life the moment his car exploded.

“Thank you, Dr. Ziegler.” He says and gives her hand a shake before leaving the room. The blonde looks at him with confusion but does not move to follow him as he leaves her office. 

“I’ll let your brother know the details.” She calls after him, but Genji doesn’t react. In fact, her voice seems distant even though she is only a couple of feet away, and soon everything seems quiet. There is no sound until he enters the lobby again and see Zenyatta flipping thought a magazine.

“Is everything all right?” His caregiver asks with concern as he gets up.

“Yeah.” That’s all Genji can manage to say as he takes a deep breath. They walk in silence onto the busy sidewalk outside the doctor’s office. Genji makes his way towards the Shimada complex with Zenyatta by his side, and he wants to reach out to the Omnic. Make sure he’s real, that he didn’t just imagine up his caregiver during some mental break after the accident. Everything went so well, and if you would have asked Genji while he was still in the hospital after the first few surgeries if he would ever feel whole and like a person again he would have said no. But he does, and when you are whole and you are a person again, your heart can break. 

Genji slows in his walking as the noticed all the other Omnic interweaved in the crowd. They walk beside humans, amongst each other and occasionally on their own. In that moment there is an illusion of peace and Genji wonders if it has anything to do with Mondatta coming to town.

“You once asked me what it is that I truely want to ask you.” The words come out before he even thinks of it. He looks on at the mixed crowd and doesn’t make eye contact with the Omnic next to him. “I’m grateful for all your work, care and patients, but I think I can care for myself now. I don’t think I need someone taking care of me anymore.”

“I’m glad to hear that, young master Shimada.”

Genji turns towards him, really looks at the Omnic, maybe he stares a little too long, but Zenyatta doesn’t say anything. “It’s Genji.” He corrects before going on. “I don’t need a caretaker but I do need a friend. I want...”

The rest of his words get stuck in his throat. He takes a deep breath and steps out of the walking path, crowding near a store window. Zenyatta follows him with graceful steps and never ending patients, waiting for Genji to continue, to ask that one question.

“I’m asking you as Genji, as myself, not your client, not your better, but your equal.” Genji stresses. “You can say no. You can always say no to me, and speak your mind. I hope you know that.”

Zenyatta shifts but his attention is still on the younger Shimada. “I do.”

The simple statement gives Genji a little boost of confidence and he tries not to think as he finally asks the question that’s been on the tip of his tongue. “Can I take you out?”

There is a pause and Genji’s mind goes running, he wants to elaborate wants to explain and before Zenyatta can even give an answer he starts talking again stumbling over his words. “You’ll be heading back to your home soon. The contract is fulfilled, I can take care of myself, I have a clean bill of health. But I still want to go to that park, I want to hear Mondatta speak. Will you go with me? Can I take you out on a date Thursday?”

Zenyatta laughs. He laughs so hard his shoulders shake along with Genji’s confidence. But the cyborgs fear is washed away when he has the Omnic’s full attention again. “Yes, you may.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, even though it is still Tuesday. I am tired so excuse any editing mistakes. I hope you enjoyed, this chapter marks a transition.


	8. World

Waking up for a second time in a row without seeing Zenyatta in his room is strange. Genji really had gotten used to the Omnic’s presence. However, his heart does not feel great loneliness since he is meeting up with his ex-caregiver tonight. 

Genji no longer took any medicine, and felt great. There are no aches, no pain, and even emotionally he doesn’t feel empty or depressed. Hanzo seems to be holding his breath waiting for Genji to either go back to his depressive state or for his health to fail. The older Shimada checked on his brother almost every hour after Zenyatta had packed his things and left. Hanzo had even offered to extend Zenyatta’s contract again, but Genji had assured him he would be ok.

In all honesty Genji did not want Zenyatta as his caregiver, that phase of their relationship was over and he wanted to move on. He wanted to truly get to know Zenyatta on a balanced playing field, and the Omnic seemed ok with that. The younger Shimada’s heart still flutters every time he thinks back on the day Zenyatta had agreed to go out.  
Tonight, must be perfect. Genji wants nothing but perfection for Zenyatta. He gets up and goes to the living room to turn on the news, and start himself a cup of tea and a bowl of instant miso. He sits down in front of the television waiting for the kettle to boil as news of the talk Mondatta is holding tonight flood the airways. His mind soon drifted not paying much mind to the unenthusiastic news anchors. 

Zenyatta had left his address. It was an apartment in one of the Free Omnic complexes. Genji has heard these places where usually run by slum lords, and there were usually hundreds of small apartment units crammed into a building that could barely sustain it. It would be strange to pick up his date, to interact with Zenyatta not on a professional level but a personal one. He wants to treat the Omnic like he deserves, maybe even spoil him, though he had no idea how one would go about spoiling an Omnic.

Genji had never worried about dating before. He never had to impress or court anyone, everyone just willingly fell into his bed. His last name was enough to get whoever he wanted, and those individuals usually didn’t keep his attention long. However, today would be different. His feelings towards Zenyatta where different than anything he’d felt before. He felt angry on the Omnic’s behalf, wanted to protect him, give him every right the law denied. He wanted to provide Zenyatta a happy safe place where no one could touch him. Even if that meant Genji couldn’t touch him. He’d be content with Zenyatta’s company and conversation.

Genji’s body is to broken for physical intimacy anyway.

The whistling of the kettle distracts Genji from thinking too hard about his damaged human parts, and he’s grateful for it as he fixes his simple breakfast. After a moment Hanzo steps into the living room. This part of the complex was usually occupied by Genji, though he did share it with his brother, the man was usually too busy to watch TV. Of course, Hanzo did not enter to find out what was on the news but rather to find out how his brother is doing.

“How are you feeling today?”

Genji finishes his tea and puts his mask back on. “I’m fine, and plan on going out this evening.” He says causally expecting his brother to protest. Instead this seems to bring the older Shimada some relief. Though it soon disappears and is replaced by slight worry.  
“I’ll leave a car running for you, don’t use any other car.”

Genji doesn’t get mad at his brother’s protective worry. “Thank you.”

*

Genji stands in front of his closet and stares at all the clothes he use to wear before the attack. He had stopped wearing clothes at first because he didn’t care for his appearance. He hated his new body and didn’t want to dress it up as a caricature of his old self. Even after Zenyatta came to care for him, he had never gotten into the habit of dressing. It didn’t seem important, everything was well hidden by plates of metal, so why should he cover up? Still he finds himself staring at the clothes with the sudden urge to dress up.

He glances at himself at the full-length mirror by the closet. Does Zenyatta find him attractive? What is the Omnic idea of beauty? It would be a great question to ask Zenyatta, and Genji imagines it would start a deep conversation about the ideals of beauty and how they are not solely attached to physical appearance. The cyborg thought about the things that attracted him to Zenyatta. His voice. Genji loves Zenyatta’s voice and manner of speaking above everything. As he imagines a picture of his ex-caregiver in his mind, recalls the shuddering pleasure that over took him in the bath when Zenyatta had called out to him. Genji attempts to completely ignore the tingling feeling in his groin, not wanting to acknowledge that broken human part of his body. It becomes hard to ignore his body’s attempt at responding with arousal as he continues to think about Zenyatta. The elegant way he moves, his hands and those beautiful bright lights surrounded by the smooth metal of the Omnic’s face. Those lights set his heart and mind alight. It seems to have a similar effect on his nerves as a pleasant shiver runs up his spine. His hand travels absentmindedly to his codpiece, but the moment his fingers clank against the metal he flinches away as if burned.

“It wouldn’t hurt to put on something nice.” Genji says quickly and grabs some clothes from the closet. He doesn’t analyze his sudden urge to put as many layers between himself and the world as he can. He slips on a worn pair of dark jeans. He also pulls on a long sleeve green shirt and matching scarf. He bundles the scarf around himself like a security blanket, and turns to look at himself in the mirror. He expects to feel angry and cynical, maybe even rip off the clothes and decide against wearing them, but he doesn’t. Instead of anger he feels relaxed and relieved. Maybe Zenyatta will find him attractive in this outfit. Even as he stares at himself and only see his mask staring back, he sees recognition. This is who he is now, this is how he looks. He touches the scarf around his neck remembering all the times he’s worn it before. He always felt confident when he was wearing it.

Genji smooths out his clothes one last time before stepping away from the mirror and heading out the door. He grabs his wallet and tucks it into his back pocket.

The young Shimada walks out the front of the complex ignoring the stares of the many staff as he walks onto the drive way. Near the gate there is a car waiting for him already up and running blowing smog out of the exhaust pipe. Genji felt himself smile involuntarily as his brother had left him the lime green Bugatti.  
He silently thanks his brother as he climbs into the familiar car. He’d gotten it as a gift from his father right before his death on his twenty first birthday. It luckily wasn’t the car he used every day and therefore not the one that blew up along with his old life. He mourned his Nissan GTR but is grateful to still be left with one personal car, rather than having to take one of the black SUVs that fills up the Shimada garage.

In the passenger seat there is a cellphone. Genji picks up the smart phone which has a sticky note attached reading, “Please check in.”

Genji turns on the phone and gets bombarded with messages and missed calls, all of which he ignores to type Zenyatta’s address into the GPS. Once the location is put in and his phone stops spazzing out from alerts and messages, the cyborg pulls out with a roar leaving the Shimada complex behind in the rearview mirror.  
The drive is short, and Genji isn’t at all surprised when he enters the Omnic district of the city and sees rundown buildings and tech shops. Once he pulls up to the apartment complex he feels a little angry. The building is three stories high and looks almost like a forgotten warehouse. The front is mostly paved with asphalt though the parking spots are empty. There is no green landscaping, no effort in making it feel homey, just a simple square building with tons of windows and no balconies.

It isn’t hard to find a parking spot, and Genji pulled up close to the front entrance, where Omnics mill in and out of the door. He gets some curious stares but for the most part everyone keeps their distance as he turns off his engine. If the occupants where wondering why such a nice car is in their parking lot, they only become more confused when Genji climbs out. The Shimada knows he looks like an Omnic, knows that at first glance with his face covered he isn’t perceived as human, but one of them. The Omnics come a little closer not give such a wide berth as they walk down the sidewalk by the car and look at it, look at him. They don’t see him as a threat, but do find it curious that he is wearing nice clothes and has an expensive car. Even free Omnic hardly have a chance to rise above the poverty lines, as the Omnic district of any city makes it clear to see.

He walks towards the entrance of the apartment building, and passes two Omnics that appear to be presenting themselves as female if their clothes is anything to go by. They do seem to have a more slender build and one of them has feminine like curves, and their lights blinked purple and pink as they walked by him and let out little clicking noises that seemed to be the Omnic equivalent of girlish giggles. He continues to be the subject of stares and girlish giggles as he walks up the stairs to find Zenyatta’s apartment number.

The building doesn’t look any better on the inside than it did on the outside. Doors only seemed to be five feet apart, which didn’t leave much space for the apartments behind them. There are hundreds of doors and with every stair case up there where hundreds more. The omnic where packed together like sardines, and the floor was simple concrete which is stained with oil and grime. Genji wants to take Zenyatta away from here as soon as possible, take him back to the Shimada complex and wrap him in luxury. 

Once he finds the right apartment number he knocks. There is no door bell, but there is an orange and yellow welcome mat and a pair of bells on red rope hanging under the peep whole of the door adding a little personality to the dingy surroundings.

The door opens quickly and Genji’s breath gets caught in his lungs when Zenyatta stands in the door way, bells jingling softly with the movement of the door. The Omnic isn’t in his familiar white scrubs but rather a low V-neck shirt that has a pattern of red mandalas woven into the fabric. The orbs that usually surround Zenyatta’s neck are still there, and their golden color compliment the color of the shirt. The pants the clung to the Omnic’s hips where made of linen and has drawstrings holding them tight. They are baggy and look comfortable as they loosely fit around the mechanical legs, and bellow a bit around the thighs before narrowing at the ankle where they are folded over once to reveal sandals on the Omnic’s feet.

Zenyatta looks perfect, and Genji’s throat feels dry. He also might be staring a little at the metals and wires exposed by the low V-neck, but Zenyatta doesn’t say anything about it.

“Nice to see you again Genji. Would you like to come in?” Zenyatta steps aside. “I just have to smother the candles and start a load of laundry before we go. You arrived a little early.”

“Um…sure.” Genji steps in and is relieved that the apartment isn’t as bad as the outward appearance. Though if this is because the architects put effort into the actual apartments or because Zenyatta made it appear more homie, was left to speculation. He slipped off his shoes at the front door before stepping onto the polishes wood floor. The floor is old and there is some damage and permanent stains and scuffs but it’s clean and shiny. The entrance is narrow, but the apartment opens to a ten by ten room. Next to the entrance way is a small boxed off space that can be accessed from the open room. There is a sliding door that leads to the boxed off space which practically takes up the five-foot length of the wall. There is no kitchen, and Genji doubts that behind the door is a traditional human bathroom.

Zenyatta snuffs out a few candles by the only window in the apartment. In front of the window is a small cushion placed on top of a matt with candles on either side of it. Perpendicular to the pillow and candles is a large shelf full of books and a small TV with antennas sprouting from the top. There are unlit candles in bronze stands next to the shelf, and a small white statue of an Omnic in lotus position. Much like Zenyatta would sit when going into sleep mode. There are also some framed kanji letters reading, “peace’ and ‘tranquility’, on either side of the book long book shelf. Across from the shelf there is a larger pile of red and orange cushions and a string attached to the wall with empty clothes pins clinging to it. Slightly above the cushions is a painting of mountains surrounded by a gold colored frame. Genji knew right away that the large pile of cushions is where Zenyatta enters sleep mode, or watches TV, while the smaller cushion in front of the window is meant for something else.

“You can take a seat if you like.” Zenyatta says with a slight chuckle obviously having notices Genji’s staring. He walks towards the sliding door leading to the small boxed off room. “Sadly, I cannot offer you any refreshments while you wait, but I simply have to turn on the washer and we will be ready to go.”

Genji sits on the large pile of cushions but leans forward to peer into the room. The tiny room has tile floors and a drain and shower faucet in the corner. The shower isn’t boxed off, or separate but simply a fixture hanging on the wall, with no curtain or anything to define it as a location to clean up in. Genji leans further and sees Zenyatta pressing some buttons on a stack washer and dryer before a small chiming noise indicates the load is ready to start.

The apartment was made for an Omnic who would never have human visitors. But then the builders of the complex just wanted to maximize space, and Omnic didn’t need a kitchen or a toilet or even a nice tub to soak in.

“Ready?” Zenyatta asks sliding the door closed behind him. Genji nods slowly, and gets up from the comfortable cushions.

“How long have you lived here?” Genji asks.

Zenyatta hums as he walks down the hallway and slips on his sandals before opening the front door. “A year. Though there have been times where I haven’t occupied it.”

“Have you found another client yet?” Genji slips on his own shoes and follows the Omnic out, waiting while he locks up.

“Not yet. Or rather I haven’t picked one yet.” Zenyatta puts his keys in his pants pocket. “Once our contract was up I got some calls for my services, but I haven’t picked a contract.”

Genji feel slight worry. After all, Zenyatta needed to work, right? “Why not?”

“I’m in no rush, I have been taking on contracts one after another ever since I gained a reputation for my caregiving, a small break would be nice.”

Genji nods and is lost in his thoughts. He never considered that Zenyatta would be in high demand. It would make sense, Hanzo would get nothing but the best for him, so Zenyatta must be the best at what he does.

The cyborg grins. “Well if you don’t have any work lined up, I guess that means you have plenty of time to spend with me?”

Zenyatta tilts his head in a smile and they walk down the first flight of stairs. “I suppose I can make time for you in my busy schedule.”

As they walk Genji notices that he is still getting stares and that reminds him of the question he had when he was getting dressed. “Do Omnic have a standard of beauty?”

Zenyatta laughs hard at this. “Yes, and it seems to be you.”

“Well at least now I know I’m not getting stared at because I have something on my face.” Genji jokes back.

“Rather it’s your face they are staring at. But to answer your question, yes there is an Omnic ideal beauty. What Omnic find beautiful is very different from what humans find attractive.”

“Such as?” Genji urges on as they take the next set of stairs.

“Humans like beautiful faces and in that Omnic are similar. We find faced beautiful, the less human like in appearance the face is the more beautiful it is perceived. Hints the reason you are getting so many stares. Your mask has no distinct human facial features.”

Genji touches his face thoughtfully. Underneath the mask he has very distinct human features. He looks at Zenyatta, and though he has no nose and no real eyes and mouth like a human would, there are parts of his face that can be perceived as eyes and the seam of a mouth.

“Also, if an Omnic has very vibrant lights, that is considered attractive.” Zenyatta goes on to explain. Genji looks at the bright vibrant blue lights that adorn Zenyatta’s forehead. Surely Zenyatta must be considered attractive. He looks at an Omnic pass by with pale yellow lights, and can see how a vibrant color like Zenyatta’s can be eye catching and considered attractive.

“Again, another reason you are getting so much attention.” Zenyatta says, and startles Genji out of his thoughts.

“So, what you’re saying it, you’ve got yourself a hot date.” It’s been a long time since Genji’s flirted like this, but it came back so naturally to him. It’s not exactly like he felt this confident, but he loves to flirt and he’s wanted to openly flirt with Zenyatta for a while now. Still even thought he was considered attractive with his mask on, that all changes when he takes it off and reveals his scared human face. Neither Omnic or human could possible find his mess of a face attractive. But then Zenyatta’s already seen that part of him. Does the Omnic find him more attractive when his face is covered?

“Mmm, lucky me.” Zenyatta relies as Genji opens the front door for him. He steers the Omnic to where he parked and opens the car door for him too. Zenyatta seems to love the attentions and sit down on the car seat. His legs fidget while Genji closes the door, and once the cyborg climbs into the passenger seat he notices that Zenyatta has pulled up and folded his legs underneath him and buckles up.

“I’m just more comfortable sitting this way.” The omnic shrugs with a smile.

“Sit whichever way you like as long as you can hold on tight. This isn’t going to be a slow ride. We want to get there before there’s no more space.” Genji explains as he starts the car and exits the parking lot with a roar and screeching wheels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter had a mind of it's own. All chapters i have written so far are written out by hand in extremely complicated cursive while i work (don't tell my boss!) and are then typed up on word and posted as promptly as possible. This chapter was also written out on paper before hand, but while copying it down to the computer something happened. It deviated from the original text and some how turned into a monster of socioeconomic study and Genji's musing on the subject along with slight self loathing. Damn Genji stop hijacking my chapters. I have hand cramps during work and then you just go and change everything! Anyway this chapter was suppose to actually go into the Mondatta part of the date but, this is what i got.I hope you enjoy the musings and i suppose the slight world building in this chapter as we got a glimps at how the other half lives.


	9. Closer

The park is packed with Omnics, though again it was easy to find parking nearby. There are a few humans scattered throughout the crowd, some accompanying Omnic, others on their own. There are police officers outside of the perimeter around the stage in the park, that don’t seem very enthusiastic to be a part of a large Omnic event. Genji can’t help but feel a little uneasy in the large crowd, and he clenches his fist to fight the urge to hold on to Zenyatta’s hand and keep the Omnic close to him and away from any possible danger. Zenyatta doesn’t seem at all worried, but rather delighted as he follows Genji through the crowd.

“What a turn out.” He chirps behind the cyborg. Someone bumps into Genji and the omnic apologies with a click and beep. The young Shimada lets out a frustrated sound as the pair continues to push their way past masses of bodies to try and get a better view of the stage. Finally fed up he throws caution to the wind and grabs Zenyatta’s hand and pulls the Omnic close protecting him from getting bumped into yet again.

“Watch it!” This time the culprit is a grumpy looking homeless guy who is probably trying to find a quiet place for the night away from all the commotion. The crowd is alive like a wave and somehow Zenyatta and Genji end up in a corner near the metal moveable fence of the perimeter and a rather nice view of the stage, even if it is at an angle. Genji lets out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding and lets go of Zenyatta’s hand.

“Sorry.” He apologies, and even though they’ve found a nice spot they still occasionally get bumped into. Zenyatta laughs a little and reaches for the cyborgs hand interlacing their fingers.

“Don’t worry about it, we’ve spent a lot of time together, it’s only natural we become familiar.” Zenyatta says, a perfect mimic of the words Genji had told him when the Omnic had grab his hands once. Genji’s heart flutters, and he smiles behind his mask. Being with Zenyatta like this on a personal level is far better than any interaction they had while he was still his caregiver. He squeezes the Omnic’s fingers, though they don’t give slightly like human flesh would, they feel comfortable and heavy in his grasp and he just smiles more.

“We made it early and still somehow didn’t beat the crowd.” Genji muses aloud looking at the stage and the lone figure setting up the microphone and other equipment.

“It warms my heart to see such a large turnout, of both Omnics and humans.” Zenyatta’s voice sounds far away and he lets out a sound one could closely relate to a sigh but his more mechanical. “It gives me hope.”

Genji looks at Zenyatta who is facing the stage the bright spot lights set up around the perimeter reflect of his metal and make him look almost angelic. Genji looks down at their hands still linked together and feels slightly angry. Even in this crowd even if this turn out is a sign of peace and understanding, Zenyatta is still a second-class citizen stuck in a cramped apartment, working for humans that can treat him anyway they please. He thinks back to the article he read online and his anger boils his blood even more. Two years before he ever met Zenyatta the Omnic was nothing more than a prostitute in the red-light district, forced to provide a service and never seeing a dime of the revenue brought in by his owners. He’s glad Zenyatta is now ‘free’ even if that only grants him limited rights.

Behind his masks brown eyes scan the crowd and he prays that everyone here is friendly and genuinely interested in hearing about the Omnic plight and not just here to start trouble. The person on stage does a mic test and the crowd falls into silence. Then a blonde man in a black suit comes out and seems to check everything again before heading to the side of the stage just outside of Genji’s view. When clapping starts from the front he figures that Mondatta must be coming on stage. When he sees the saintly figure of the monk he lets go of Zenyatta’s hand and they both clap along with the rest of the crowd.

“Thank you, my brothers and sisters, and welcome.” The Omnic starts and spreads out his arms and hands in a welcoming open gesture. Once he’s turned and acknowledges all sides of the crowd his hands come back into a triangular shape in front of him as if he’s centering himself. “We are all gather here in unity, equality and peace. It gives me no greater joy then to see so many faces from so many walks of life here. In this moment, we have created a small utopia, and I hope that we can go out and bring forth this peace and understanding to Hanamura as a whole.”

The monk moves like Zenyatta, all grace and elegance, his voice almost as soothing. Each word is calculated, measured to bring hope and foster peace. There is no room for error when tensions and emotions are high. When inequality and violence is so evident in the outside world. For now, though Genji lets go of his fear and anger and just listens to the possibility of a safe world for Zenyatta. A world where the Omnic can walk the streets in safety, and protect himself from aggression. Genji only wished that Mondatta shed more light on Omnic culture, so he wouldn’t have to ask Zenyatta all the questions that pop into his head. But apparently most of the individuals that participated in this sort of thing already had a good understanding of Omnic culture and struggle, and Mondatta did not want to dwell on that.

Genji isn’t able to get completely lost in Mondatta’s speech no matter how moving. He looks around every so often hyperaware of any movement in the crowd, but everything seems fine. Genji relaxes only once Mondatta wraps up his speech and steps off stage with a bodyguard by his side. Loud cheers and clapping flow over the crowd as the pale monk leaves. Groups break apart and leave the sectioned off part of the park, loud talking float through the air. Zenyatta stands still for a while just looking at the empty stage and Genji doesn’t hurry him along.

“Hey!” Genji looks up to see a young blonde woman and an Omnic come their way. “Remember us?”

“Yeah, what a coincidence.” Genji says in a friendly tone.

“We never really properly thanked you for standing up for us at that restaurant.” The girl blushes. 

“It’s no problem, don’t mention it.” Genji reaches over to hold on to Zenyatta’s hand once more and the Omnic steps closer to him with head tilt indicating a smile. 

“So, what did you think of the gathering?” Zenyatta questions the couple.

“There were a lot more people than I thought. Perhaps we have more allies in Hanamura then I imagined.” The Omnic responds and the blonde girl nods in agreement. The two Omnic get into a conversation and Genji looks at the blonde who gives him a smile, obviously use to her Omnic partner going off on political tangents.  
“How long have you two been together?” Genji questions in a whisper not wanting to interrupt the other two.

“Two years today.” She smiles dreamily, and the cyborg is surprised at the length of their relationship.

“Do you come across a lot of the kind of stuff that happened at the restaurant?”

The blondes dreamy smile fades, and she looks at Genji obviously recalling that day. “You look Omnic, but I remember what that girl called you. Shimada Genji.” She pauses. “You’ll have it easier, if you have that mask on and as long as no one decided to make a big deal, you’ll just be preserved as two Omnic walking down the street. For us it’s different. The moment I treat him with any sort of respect or kindness I have fingers pointed at me. Why am I being nice to a machine? Why not just tell him what to do? Why care about how he feels, he doesn’t have feelings after all, right?”

Her first clenches and brows furrow. “Everyone wants me to treat the love of my life like a…like a…”

“A toy?” Genji offers, and the blonde seems stricken.

“Yeah, like a toy. But they’re not toys, they are more than just machines. They’re like use. They feel, they love, they struggle. They just want to be happy like everyone else.” She looks at Zenyatta. “But I’m sure you already know that.”

“Are you ready to head home?” The girls Omnic partner questions and a look around indicates that the park has emptied out. The blonde nods and loops her arm around her partners metal one. They wave goodbye and make their way out of the park.

“How about you are you ready to go?” Genji turns to Zenyatta.

“I am if you are, but aren’t you hungry?”

“No, I’m good.” Zenyatta stares at him skeptically.

“When is the last time you ate?”

Genji laughs. “You’re not my caregiver anymore, I don’t have to answer that.”

“I may not be, but I’m not asking as your caregiver. It’s seven o’clock even if you had lunch you should be hungry by now.”

Genji throws up his hands in defeat. “Ok, I’ll go pick something up if it’ll make you feel better.”

*

Zenyatta hums happily while walking up the last flight of stair to his apartment. He’s holding a plastic bag full of convenience store food Genji had picked up on the drive back. The young Shimada looks down at his phone which holds a text from his brother checking up on him. He wants to be annoyed at Hanzo for treating him like a child but he’s use to it by now and just sends a text back stating he’s doing fine.

Zenyatta unlocks his apartment door and slips off his shoes beckoning Genji inside to eat. The cyborg doesn’t protest, he really doesn’t want to go home yet anyway. Genji makes himself comfortable on the pile of soft cushions on the floor and arranges his food while Zenyatta checks on the laundry.

“So, did you enjoy yourself tonight Genji?” The Omnic ask as he switches the laundry to the dryer.

“It was rather nice, seeing so many people all in one place. The media always has such a bias take on the whole Omnic rights topic, but tonight it felt like more people are actually interested in it than the media lets on. More humans I mean.”

He removes his mask carefully setting it aside and takes a bite of onigiri. “But I do have questions.”

Zenyatta chuckles lightly and turns on the dryer before stepping out. “I will never stop you from asking.”

“Mondatta is a monk, you told me that before, but I also know every major religion of the world rejects Omnics as having no souls. So, what religion is he a part of?”

Zenyatta sits down next to the young Shimada, folding his legs up in a lotus style. “He is part of the Shimbali, a group of Omnic monks who believe with the manifestation of free will and choice Omnic have also manifested a soul. In his belief souls are no exclusive to humans, any form of intelligence can have a soul. Once a being can think independently of their programing one must question if it has a soul, and essence driving that independent intelligence. There is a lot of scientific talk on the subject, such as the Turning test, and so forth. But rather than focusing on the science, and psychology, the Shimbali focus on the religious aspects of this debate. Because of their belief in the Omnic soul they believe we should be equal and deserving of respect.”

Genji nods and looks around the room. “Do you follow his belief?”

There is an air of joy radiating of the Omnic. “In a way, yes. I believe I have a soul, and I believe we are all connected on a deeper level that most people ignore. We are all one within the iris.”

Genji pauses in his eating. “Maybe it’s egotism.” He mutters and this gets Zenyatta attention. “Humans are egotistical. Everyone wants to feel important and special. If something else displays that same uniqueness we feel diminished. So, humans don’t want to acknowledge that Omnic are more like us. Then we wouldn’t be special.”  
Zenyatta makes soft mechanical noises that Genji equates to deep thought, like his processor kicking into overtime as he contemplates these words. “I have missed our conversations in the past two days. I am glad to be questioned again.”

Genji smiles softly, and another question bubbles to the surface. He has open permission to ask anything he wants but he hesitates. Instead he takes another bite of his food, occasionally glancing at Zenyatta who’s poster his relaxed. He chews slowly as the question bounces around in his head. “What do Omnic’s find attractive in humans?”  
The moment he feels Zenyatta look at him, his brown eyes dart away and he feels like back tracking. “I mean, the couple we saw again today...I mean, I can understand how I fit into the concept of Omnic beauty while I have my mask on…I just don’t...”

Zenyatta rest a hand on Genji’s thigh to calm his stumbling words. “I cannot speak for all Omnic, but as for myself attraction is not purely based on outward appearance. One can be beautiful and have a very ugly soul.” Zenyatta pauses, and Genji feels like his gaze is calculating. “One can be broken and have an exquisite soul.”  
Genji almost flinches at the words. They were obviously directed at him, and though he knows that Zenyatta has seen him at his worse, he never would have guesses that the Omnic knew how Genji thought of himself. Broken. An ugly mash up of Frankenstein parts that neither existed in one world or the other. He can mimic Omnic beauty but underneath he’s just a scarred up mess.

“In the end the beauty of the soul manifest in the eye of the beholder. So, every time I look at you Genji, all I can think is, that you are absolutely stunning.”

“I…” Genji wants to protest, wants to laugh, but he can’t bring himself to. He can’t even bring himself to look at the Omnic next to him.

“I think you can understand that, right?” Again, Genji is in that familiar game, where his question leads Zenyatta to turn in around and make him look at himself. Yes, he can understand. He finally looks up at Zenyatta, at the minimal human features and the shining metal, the wires the pistons all connecting to construct something similar to a human form, but that in the end is very different. It is not something Genji has ever found attractive before, not something that’s ever set his heart to beating faster. He’s seen millions of Omnics in the services industry, in the hospital, and he’s never looked so long and hard at any of them. Yes, he understands perfectly how a soul can manifest beauty in the eye of the beholder. He’s just never questioned his sexuality before, he’s always just flowed with it. Man women...Omnic they are all attractive. Especially the one sitting in front of him right now.

Before he even realizes what he’s doing Genji’s lips touch cool metal. He jolts, and his spine tingles and he makes to move away. But Zenyatta stops him from pulling away completely with a gentle hand on his cheek. Brown eyes scan the metal face. He shouldn’t be invading Zenyatta’s space like this, he shouldn’t be doing this. He feels a familiar tingle in his groin area and a slight wave of nausea comes over him. He thinks of Zenyatta’s past, thinks about the man that cornered the Omnic in the kitchen. He doesn’t want to be like them. 

“I’m sorry.” Genji pulls away slowly, and the Omnic lets him with his hand trailing down his face. “I’m so sorry.”

“You have nothing to apologize for, Genji.” The soft sound of Zenyatta’s voice just causes Genji’s body to react more, and he’s startled when a little puff of steam is releases from his shoulders and wafts through his shirt. He’s slightly embarrassed but also grateful that he decided to wear clothes. He grabs his mask and puts in on hoping he’s not blushing. He really doesn’t want Zenyatta to feel like he’s after only one thing. Like he’ll treat him like a toy to let his sexual frustration out on. Genji’s never felt so betrayed by his body. Why couldn’t it just be a little more broken? Why couldn’t he just stop his carnal reaction. After years of indulgence even now his body is seeking out gratification, even when Genji’s mind isn’t on board.

“I should go. Hanzo is still a little worried about me being out to long.” He says and gather his empty food containers. Zenyatta stand along with him, and nods in understanding.

“Let me walk you to the door.” He says and Genji nods letting himself be guided to the front door. Once the door is open Zenyatta lays a hand on his shoulder, and the cyborg swears he can feel electricity sparking. “I had fun tonight, thank you. I hope to see you again soon.”

Genji just nods dumbfounded, and not trusting his voice. With a tilt of his head Zenyatta waves and closes the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are picking up, i hope you enjoyed, and happy new year. Thank you to all those who comment, especially my commentators who grace me with their thoughts every chapter I really appreciate you guys! And of course thanks for the kudos too!


	10. Lust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologies for the long pause. Work has picked up again and my semester has started at school so i was dealing with getting everything in order. I hope this chapter is to everyone's liking and i will try to update more regularly again, but if it takes a bit longer then usual please bare with me. Thank you for all the kinds words and kudos.

He’s awake again. He stares at the illuminated screen of his cell phone which he’s using again regularly. It reads two in the morning, with zero unread messages and zero missed calls. He doesn’t get a lot of texts, not like he used to. Hanna is the only one from his past that texts him, or the only one who’s text he reads. He fights the urge to open the conversation line that holds all the text he and Zenyatta have shared back and forth the past couple of weeks. Zenyatta had started a caregiving job that occupies him a couple of hours a day, though it’s not live in. He returns home every night and calls or texts Genji to talk about his day. Occasionally they would set up little dates or meetings. Genji was surprised that the Omnic participated in texting, if it was for Genji’s sake or if he truly enjoyed that mode of conversation the cyborg did not know.

The young Shimada didn’t really want to think about Zenyatta, or rather he didn’t want to think about him currently while his body betrayed him. He was fighting so many urges recently, and he felt guilty. Genji couldn’t help but think back to the kiss he shared with Zenyatta, the metallic tang of the Omnic’s face plate, the gentle caress to his face. At night those memories would twist into something purely sexual and Genji would find himself awake to the sensation of tingling in his crotch area. His otherwise ignorable human left overs begging for attention. Attention Genji was unwilling to give.

He wouldn’t think of Zenyatta that way, it didn’t seem fare after all the Omnic went through to put him back into a place of sexual objectification. Genji refuses to acknowledge any sort of arousal when around his partner, and after the initial first kiss he has strictly kept to holding hands.

Genji wants to be gentle with Zenyatta. He wants to give him everything the worlds denies him, any amount on joy the Omnic can find in a cruel world. And that most definitely doesn’t include forcing the Omnic to indulge a very base human instinct with a very broken body.  
How many times had Zenyatta been forced? Genji never brought up Zenyatta’s past, never mentioned the research he’d done on the old brothel. He didn’t want to cause the Omnic pain by brining up the past. 

Genji is startled out of his thoughts with the vibrating buzz of his phone and the screen lighting up. The young ninja quietly shifts in his bed and picks up his phone and opens the text message.

It’s from Zenyatta, which is rather unusual since the Omnic is usually in sleep mode by now recharging for the next day. “Are you awake.”

“Yeah, can’t sleep.” Genji types back wondering if something is wrong. He sits up and turns on his light in the room so he can see his phone better. By that time a rather long reply has been sent back to him.

“I have been thinking, you’ve been very kind in indulging me. We have met up to participate in many activities I enjoy, but perhaps next time we should do something you use to do.”

Genji looks at the text for a very long time. He did enjoy the outings they’ve had together. After seeing Mondatta in the park they went to the park again several times after. Zenyatta loves the well landscaped park and the pond area especially. There isn’t a lot of greenspace in the Omnic part of town, so he enjoys going to the park to be a part of nature. Genji likes it too. When he’s with Zenyatta he always feels clam, and at peace. There is no stress no worry, and they can talk for hours about many and varying topics. After that Zenyatta had invited Genji to come over and partake in a meditation session with him at his apartment. That he had enjoyed too, thought he must admit he did a lot of peeping and staring, rather than meditating. Though he did meditate on controlling his urge to reach out and touch his Omnic partner. He looked like a beautiful statue while meditating, and Genji didn’t want to shatter his serenity with an impure touch, or thought. 

“Perhaps a dinner date? Or we could watch a martial arts match?”

Genji is startled by the sudden text. Perhaps he was lost in his thoughts for too long, and Zenyatta had wondered about his lack of a reply.

“That sounds nice.”

There are dots that show up after he sends the text that indicate Zenyatta is compiling a reply. They stop and reappear a few times before one is sent.

"What do you wish to do Genji? Where would you take your dates in the past?”

Genji smiles and realizes this is not just an unexpected request for a date. Zenyatta is concerned about Genji. Perhaps he feels a little insecure. Genji laughs at the thought of his Omnic partner feeling unsure of himself. He always seems so confident and composed. Then again, they are navigating an interracial relationship and perhaps the Omnic feels that their dates are ignoring Genji’s human side. After all they haven’t had a traditional dinner date. Genji never thought to ask since the Omnic can’t eat, and it seems strange to eat in front of someone who can’t. But perhaps Zenyatta feels like that is something a regular human couple would do and therefore he should let Genji have the opportunity to partake in it.

Genji thinks for a moment about the question posed to him. He didn’t really date in the past. He just did enough to impress the object of his attention to get them to spread their legs. That usually happened at a club with dancing lights and alcohol. That’s not something he wanted to do with Zenyatta. He didn’t want to just get the Omnic in bed, this whole thing was new of so many levels for the both. He wasn’t going to impose his sexual desire onto the Omnic.

On the other hand Genji isn’t fond of the idea of going on a dinner date. He doesn’t like to take of his mask in public and eating would require that. Plus, the fact that Zenyatta can’t eat, so in the end it doesn’t benefit either of them. He pauses and debates for a moment before typing a response.

 

“Do you like to dance?”  
The reply takes a very long time in coming. “I have never tried.”

“Tomorrow night let’s go dancing. I’ll pick you up.”

Genji wonders if Zenyatta feels unsure, but he knows the Omnic will at least give the idea a chance. The thought is only confirmed when his phone vibrates again. “I look forward to it.”

*

There was no second guessing in his decision making until he was taking the many stairs up to Zenyatta’s apartment. He had prepared. Looked for a club in the Omnic district because he didn’t particularly want to deal with the stress of going to the usual clubs he had gone to while still fully human. He wasn’t sure if the Omnic part of town would even have a dance club, or even so much as a bar. Getting drunk and dancing the night away seemed to be a human way of escaping a dull life. Besides Omnics couldn’t really partake in alcohol. However, there is a dance club which is surprisingly close to Zenyatta’s apartment complex. 

Genji has no idea what to expect from an Omnic club, but he’s slightly excited to find out. That’s where his second guessing came in. He felt he was too excited, and dancing could be rather sexual in its movements. Zenyatta has never been to a club before, the last thing he wants to do is make his partner uncomfortable.

He’s sure if his body wasn’t covered with mesh and metal he would be sweating with nervousness. He would have to control himself, and ignore any tingle of arousal. It’s surprisingly easy to ignore one’s anatomy when it is covered by a metal plate. Even when he feels aroused if he looks down there is no evidence of it, so he can easily brush of the sensation. Out of sight out of mind.

Still there is a phantom cold sweat that engulfs his body as he knocks on Zenyatta’s door causing the bells hung in the middle to chime a little. One of Zenyatta’s neighbors walks by and Genji has gotten use to the stares he receives every time he visits his partner. He wonders if they’re the equivalent of lustful. If Omnics have such feelings naturally or if their standard of beauty, which he seems to fall into, is more aesthetic. All his worries and recent dreams have brought up so many questions about Omnic relationships and sexuality that he just can’t bring himself to ask Zenyatta. He’s never felt like there is a single topic that he and Zenyatta couldn’t talk about, his partner was always happy to answer his questions. But now it’s become painfully obvious that there is one topic. Sex.

Genji cringes just thinking about it, feels guilty for even projecting such thoughts onto Zenyatta. There is no way that any Omnic would find sex in the human sense enjoyable. He’s pretty sure for the most part Omnics didn’t have sexual organs, though with Zenyatta’s past perhaps he had something similar. That didn’t mean he derived pleasure from sexual acts, after all he was nothing but a ‘toy’ for years. Going to a dark club to dance and grind close to each other was becoming less and less of a good idea. 

He’s startled out of his worries and jumps a little when the door opens.

He needs to control himself. “Are you ready?” Genji asks in a surprisingly even voice.

His Omnic partner makes a rather happy noise and nods before stepping out and speaking. “I’m curious to see what you have in store for me.”

The statement is genuine, and Genji relaxes a little when he feels the excitement from his partner. He’d obviously put effort into wearing appropriate clothes for club dancing. Zenyatta always wore very colorful comfortable lose fitting clothes. Genji loved the Omnic’s sense of style, and seeing him in colorful clothes after months of only wearing the white scrubs was a delightful surprise. Tonight, bright colors are still there and always in complementary tones to his pale and gold metal, but the outfit is not what the Omnic usually wears. For one, he is wearing jeans, which looked rather new, and seem tight. They fit around the Omnic’s mechanical legs in a strange way they wouldn’t on a human, but that is still very appealing. The yellow shirt is a button up made of linen with a few buttons popped open and intricate blue and red mandalas woven into the fabric. Every time Genji looks at Zenyatta he’s always surprised at how beautiful he finds the metal and wires that form into an illusion of a human body. He finds it enthralling to be fooled but aware that his partner is not human all at the same time. It’s so uncanny and his eyes can’t get enough.

“I’ll try and make it an eventful evening for you.” Genji smiles as Zenyatta links an arm with his and they start to descend the stairs.

“I really wanted to give you the opportunity to pick an activity for us. I apologies if I’ve been monopolizing your time with things I enjoy.”

Genji shakes his head slightly. “It really doesn’t bother me. I had fun, though I must admit I’m not very good at meditation.”

Zenyatta tilts his head in a smile. “That comes with practice.”

“Then you must continue to teach me, master.” Genji teases and gets a delightful laugh from the Omnic. Genji knows that on a spiritual level Zenyatta inviting him into his meditation meant a lot. It is a form of trust, and that was one of the reasons he had felt guilty about taking peeks at his partner and letting his mind wonder when he was supposed to be focused and centering himself. Perhaps with practice he could meditate and find peace like Zenyatta, without letting his thoughts wonder. Perhaps it would help with his self-control in daily life as well. For now, he simply ignored any sensation that the tightening grip of Zenyatta’s hand on his arm caused.  
Once they are settled in the car they drive to the club, which only takes about five minutes. Genji’s anxiety rises one hundred percent once they pulled up. From the outside, there is nothing special about the building. In fact, it is an abandoned metal framed warehouse. There are Omnics lined up near the large entrance, and every time the door opened to let someone enter or exit streams of neon lights shoot out.

The line is short and once they are inside Zenyatta looks around haltingly. Genji has seen clubs like this before so it’s nothing new. He’d gone to raves and bars and everything in between, so the strobing lights and loud music isn’t surprising. Though there isn’t a bar anywhere, there is seating, for those few Omnic not caught up in the massive wave of dancing bodies in the center of the warehouse.

Zenyatta sways a little and tilts his head down, and Genji reaches out a concerned hand. “Are you ok?” He yells over the loud trance like song pounding out of the speakers.

The omnic nods slowly. “The strobe lights are interfering with my optics. This is a lot to take in.” Genji thinks that perhaps Zenyatta is experiencing something like a human getting a migraine from the strobe lights. He seems slightly blinded and holds on to Genji who navigates them to an empty sofa. Even over the loud music he can hear Zenyatta recalibrate to adjust to the different lighting. It is a soft little zooming and clicking sound like a camera. Once done the Omnic looks up and takes in his surroundings. 

“So, what do you think?” Genji ask tentatively.

“I never knew there was something like this so close by.” Zenyatta turns to look at Genji. “But why not just go to a regular club?”

Genji smiles behind his mask but he knows Zenyatta can tell his expression. “I didn’t feel like having to pick a fight, so I thought we’d blend in better here.” Before Zenyatta can protest or say anything Genji takes his hand and pulls him towards the edge of the dance floor. “In return for teaching me to meditate, I’ll teach you to dance.”  
It’s been a long time since Genji danced, but it isn’t something your body forgets. He gets into the rhythm of the music quickly and encourages Zenyatta to do the same. The Omnic stands for a long time slightly uncomfortable and starts to move slowly. It’s stiff, and rather robotic, and he stops again unsure. Genji puts his hands on Zenyatta’s hips trying to keep his thoughts pure. He sways with his partner trying to show him how to move, and a laugh can be heard over the music. Genji relaxes a little as Zenyatta attempts to follow his lead and match the beat of the music.

Once they find themselves dancing together Genji can’t focus on anything but the Omnic in front of him Everything else seems to wash away and even sound appears to be muted. Zenyatta sways close to him and their thighs touch. Metallic fingers trace suggestively over Genji’s arm, and it’s just instinct to step even closer towards the figure in front of him. He is numb to the sensation running up his spine and fingers pull him close and they keep dancing. He feels like he did when he was fully human. Just dancing and getting lost. He hasn’t even consumed any alcohol and he feels drunk. 

He ducks his head pressing closer to Zenyatta’s face plate and there is a soft click of metal against metal. Genji pulls away, aware that yet again he’s imposed a kiss. Even if this time his lips didn’t taste the familiar metallic tang, it’s still intrusive. Zenyatta’s hand is on his neck and keeps him from pulling away too far, just like the first time. Genji stares at the bright dotted lights which seem blinding even with the strobing and other beams of light dancing all around them. Genji feels slightly panicked, and can feel that unwanted tingling behind his codpiece. He wants to pull away and get some distance.

“Why do you shy away, when you actually want to get closer?” Zenyatta’s voice is soft and soothing. Not judgmental, and not scared. Genji is surprised not to hear fear in that voice. His heart almost stops, but instead he steams up. It’s embarrassing and he becomes acutely aware of everyone around them. Perhaps a few faces are turned their way but for the most part the surrounding dancers are in their own world of lights and body heat. Club dancing seems to be the same across the line, Omnic or human, it all bump and grind.

“Do Omnics feel lust?” He blurts it out before thinking. He doesn’t look at Zenyatta instead looks at the sexual movements of the crowd around them. This is a topic he’s not supposed to broach. He thinks back on the scene in the kitchen, with Zenyatta pushed into the corner and that mans’ hands on him. It boils his blood, but Genji’s no better. He’s so close to Zenyatta now, trapping him on the dance floor.

The laugh is unexpected and shoots straight to Genji’s groin. Zenyatta steps closer. “If we have a concept of beauty, Genji, then don’t you think we lust after that beauty? Haven’t you gotten enough stares at my apartment complex to notice it? You are even getting some here.” Zenyatta tilts his head to the right were an Omnic couple is watching them and dancing close to each other.

“But they don’t know.” he loses his train of thought caught in a haze created by the proximity of his partner and the steady beat of music. “Underneith...” The word is an attempt to complete his inner thoughts of self-deprivation. As long as he wears his mask he may mimic the standard of beauty that Omnic culture has set, but once removed all that is left if a scared mess.

Zenyatta’s hand on his shoulder is grounding. “They may not see the very human beauty underneath. Your expressive eyes, that are the window to your magnificence soul. Your lips, Genji, you are stunning in any form. Don’t misunderstand me.” As if to reaffirm the statement Zenyatta places his hands on the mask hiding one of the few human aspect left to Genji. The features that Zenyatta apparently finds attractive. It seems so strange.

“I’m scarred. Broken.” Genji pulls away from the touch from the emotion, and inches towards the sofas trying to escape the crowd of dancers. Zenyatta follows calmly giving the cyborg his space but not leaving him to wallow.  
“Scars are nothing to be ashamed of. They mark our strength our survival. If you are broken, then so am I.”

Genji wants to laugh. Looking at the Omnic he can find no flaw. Perhaps the metal around the seam in his faceplate is slightly worn and there are some small starches on his fingers tips from use, but he’s perfect. He’s far from broken, but a beautiful work of art, that always surprised Genji. He would have never thought in a million years he’d find and Omnic so arousing. So, stimulating on so many different levels.

“You’re not— “

Genji doesn’t get to finish his sentence. “I know you’re worried. I can see you are holding back, holding on to control because of what I was before. I know you know, Genji.”

The words feel like a stab to the heart. It’s the first time Zenyatta has brought it up. He thinks back to what happened in the kitchen. The sound of Zenyatta’s processors franticly trying to find a way out of that corner without the ability to fight. The disgusting sentence uttered by that gross man. The young Shimada lets himself fall onto an empty sofa and he’s deaf for a moment lost in guilt and worry, that he’s no better. Zenyatta stands in front of him with his hands gently poised in a calming motion in front of his chest.

“I’m sorry.” Genji whispers and his voice sounds like a bomb going of even though the music is much louder.

“Why do you fly away from me little sparrow?” Zenyatta questions as he kneels in front of Genji who has his head in his hands. He looks up slightly confused and see two open palms in front of him welcoming him in.  
“I don’t want to be like them. I don’t want to use you. You’re not a toy.”

“You are nothing like them Genji.” There is a long pause. Genji can’t help but feeling angry, embarrassed, and guilty. How is it that Zenyatta can always read him so easily? He thought he was doing a good job at hiding his desire, but it is so obvious to the Omnic. It was such a bad idea to come here. The atmosphere of clubs is always so sexually charged. Perhaps it was a subconscious decision. Genji can blame only himself.

“Have I ever once pulled away from your touch? If you are uncomfortable because you are unsure of yourself, then I understand and I will not press the issue. But if you think that I am uncomfortable or unwilling, then don’t hold back, because that is simply untrue.”  
Genji lets out a slight growl of frustration and can’t bring himself to look at his partner. “I just don’t understand why you’d want to.”

“Why do you want to?” Zenyatta asks calmly. Genji laughs bitterly at the familiar game, and like always he takes time to think. He supposes it’s not as strange for Zenyatta to find him attractive. For the most part Genji is more Omnic in appearance than human. Perhaps Zenyatta even finds the human form attractive to some extent. That’s a question that maybe one day Genji will have the courage to ask along with other questions about the Omnic’s past. On every level this relationship is nothing like Genji has ever experienced before. There are so many things he doesn’t understand about Omnics, but Zenyatta seems willing to show him. There are so many things that he doesn’t understand about himself. Or perhaps things that have changed, that he hasn’t come to terms with yet. Genji had always been so sure when it came to his sexuality, his baser desirers where simple. But this thing with Zenyatta seems complicated. It isn’t just about sex and attraction. It is about protection, peace, and companionship. About giving something up in order to make Zenyatta happy. Ignoring his still very human urge to indulge in sex so as not to make the Omnic uncomfortable. To make sure Zenyatta would never feel like a toy again, but would always stand by Genji as his equal.

“Because I love you.”


	11. Together

Genji has had many sexual encounters, with many different types of people. He’s slept with shy women, dominating women, bland men, kinky men, transitioning men, and women, anyone who’s interested, he’s slept with. It should have occurred to him sooner that his sexual identity spanned farther then bisexual, especially once he started lusting after his Omnic caregiver.

Genji has always identified himself as bisexual when asked. It’s an easy and familiar term that most people can grasp even if they don’t agree with it. However, when you start going into the realm of pansexual or omnisexual, people start to get confused and bombard him with questions he’s not interested in answering. However, Genji is one hundred percent sure that if he were to tell Zenyatta he’s omnisexual, he wouldn’t mind answering any questions the Omnic had, and most likely his partner would laugh at the irony that omnisexual has the same prefix as Omnic.

But at the moment Genji has no interest in having conversation or voicing all the thoughts in his head. Right now, he is trying not to worry, because despite all the sexual encounters he’s indulged in, he’s never been with an Omnic, and it has never seemed so important.

“If at any point you want me to stop, please tell me Genji.” Zenyatta speaks softly as if not wanting to frighten his partner. Genji only nods in understanding, but he doubts that he’d tell the Omnic to stop even if there is a slight worry eating away at his nerves.

Zenyatta doesn’t seem worried as he lowers Genji down on the nest of pillows in his small apartment. They had left the club after their conversation, and Zenyatta seems determined to show Genji he has no issue with sex. Genji’s mask has already been removed and he knows his emotions are on display. Zenyatta seems to be attempting to share his calm confidence with his partner, assuring him that this is his choice too, that Genji is nothing like those ‘others’. Genji looks away with slight shame, feeling inexperienced and guilty as to how Zenyatta acquired his experience. Will he get flashbacks to his time in the brothel? Will this even be pleasurable for him?  
Cool metal fingers trace the side of his cheeks and Genji looks up into Zenyatta’s face where his light seem unbelievably bright. “This is not the time for unpleasant thoughts, relax.”

Genji nods slowly and takes a deep breath. Zenyatta would not do anything that made either of them uncomfortable, he had to trust his partner. Genji closes his eyes and presses a kiss to the smooth metal faceplate above him. He gets lost in the kiss, and Zenyatta even presses forward to engage in the gesture despite having no lips. The young Shimada decides that he’s never been very passive in these sort of situations, and he wasn’t going to start being a pillow princess now, just because he was unsure how this would work. He traces his fingers over the large rope like wires and metal columns that form Zenyatta’s neck and shoulders. They are smooth and flexible, and when Genji applies more pressure, it seems to get a reaction from his partner. Genji pulls away from the kiss and licks his lips to taste the remaining metal tang. He’s almost tempted to lick the seam of Zenyatta’s faceplate, just to get more of the taste he’s already become addicted to, but a sudden bout of shyness stops him. Instead Zenyatta presses his cool cheek to Genji’s heated face, and traces his own hand down the cyborgs smooth chest. Shirt already having been removed and forgotten. 

For Genji’s part he slips the linen shirt Zenyatta’s wearing off the Omnic’s shoulder and continues to explore the wires and columns that make up the uncanny human form of his partner’s body. Genji is slightly surprised and worried when two of his fingers slip between the cords and he touches something more delicate which earns him a gasp. Or close enough to a surprised intake of breath that a Omnic voice box can manufacture.

“Sorry.” He pulls away, hoping he hasn’t damaged anything. What he had touched was a small thin wire that seems easily breakable. Hopefully his hasty withdrawal hadn’t snapped it.

“You have nothing to apologies for. Actually, I wish you hadn’t pulled away.” Zenyatta replies and nuzzles closer to Genji’s cheek while running a finger down the back of his neck sending a shiver and a tingle all the way down the cyborgs spine. The Omnic then shrugs off his shirt completely and guides Genji’s hand back to the junction of his neck and shoulder. “Explore to your hearts content.”

Genji can feel the heat building up in his body, and if he listens closely he can hear Zenyatta’s processors working a little faster than usual. Genji’s hand returns to squeeze at the columns of Zenyatta’s neck and try to find that little gap he had accidently slipped into earlier. It’s hard to concentrate on finding that spot though as a hand continues to run down his spine and slips past the waistband of his trousers. A firm squeeze has Genji biting his lips. He turns his face into the columns his hand is exploring and can’t help but to suck on them. He has no idea if the metallic rod has any sensation but having that zinc taste in his mouth just does something for Genji, coupled along with the firm message to his backside. His legs fall apart, as he runs his tongue over the metal, and his finger finally slips between a large wire to find it’s more delicate counterpart.

Zenyatta hums with pleasure even vibrates with is slightly as he settles between Genji’s legs. Despite the trousers still hanging on loosely to his hips and the metal cod piece covering his more sensitive human anatomy he can still feel that vibration. 

“Ah…” He bites down on that hard column and there is a little clinking noise as his teeth hit the metal. There is no way he even as much as scratched it but it still feels good to taste to bite, to suck and he continues to do so while his fingertips tease the tinny little hidden wire driving Zenyatta’s processors toward overclocking. The whirring becomes louder and faster, and Genji’s trousers are pulled off completely.

Genji’s hand leaves Zenyatta’s neck wanting to find other sensitive areas. He can’t help but wander towards the Omnic’s chest, recalling the first time he’d seen his former caregiver shirtless, and how it had aroused him. His other hand trails towards Zenyatta’s own pant, feeling it unfair that the Omnic still has them on. He may have seen him shirtless before but never without trousers. Genji’s vents let out a puff of steam at the thought of getting to see what his partner looked like down there. He couldn’t even imagine it, but it excited him. Omnic came in many different forms. Most where smooth and sexless, and occasionally these Omnic didn’t bother putting on clothes. Others had some sort of sex, and covered up. Other’s just wore clothes to outwardly display their chosen gender.

However, given Zenyatta’s past he had some sort of sex underneath his clothes. Still it would be far different from his own human anatomy, and he is excited to see what it looks like.

“Can I?” Genji asks breathlessly while tugging at Zenyatta’s pants.

The omnic chuckles. “Of course.” 

Once given permission Genji wastes no time pulling the rest of his partners clothes off. He pushes Zenyatta up a little and doesn’t hide his eagerness to see what’s underneath.

He’s surprised to see a smooth sexless codpiece surrounded by arching wires that start from his thigh and end near the V of his crotch. Next to the top most wire on either side of his thigh is a little gold button. It’s not what he expected but it’s exciting non-the less, and he licks his lips at the thought of tasting the metal down there, or running his tongue along the pronounced wires.

“That’s not all.” Zenyatta says in a low whisper and reaches for Genji’s hand. The cyborg lets out a puff of steam from his shoulders and his heart rate picks up even more. His hand his guided to trace over the smooth codpiece and along the wires. Zenyatta lets out a soft moan, and Genji can’t keep his eyes off their joined hands. The Omnic brings Genji’s hand over the wires repeatedly, obviously drawing pleasure from doing so, and his processors loudly continues to work faster.

Zenyatta tilts his head forward to rest their foreheads together, and Genji looks up and is nearly blinded by the intensity of the blue lights. He blinks and looks back down where he continues to stroke the sensitive wires, and Zenyatta’s voice box starts to pop with static. Slowly Genji’s hand his guided away from the arching wires towards the little gold button. He holds his breath as the button is softly pushed and with a click and a hiss the sexless codpiece retracts.

“Fuck…” Genji moans out and closes his eye for a moment to try and control his excitement. All those large arching wires come together in the middle of Zenyatta’s crotch to twist together and form a very phallic like rod that is covered by transparent silicon. The sight of it pushes all thought of insecurity away and Genji boldly reaches for it wrapping his hand firmly around the newly revealed appendage. It’s surprising how much it feels like the real thing, and he gives it a teasing stroke. When his hand reaches the tip, he’s surprised at feeling of wetness. He runs his thumbs over the tips and notices a small slit. He looks at his thumb to see something thick and slick smeared on it and brings it to his lips curiously. He licks it off and finds it to be water based lubricant.

Zenyatta’s thumb comes to run over his lips after Genji has gotten his taste. He looks up at his partner, and uses his tongue to chase after his thumb. “If you do things like that little sparrow, I don’t know if I can be patient much longer.”  
Genji smirks, feeling every bit the playboy he used to be. He rolls his hips up insistently. “Well since you showed me yours, I’ll show you mine.”

Genji reaches down to remove his codpiece, all the while keeping his eyes on Zenyatta. Perhaps he still isn’t very confident about his body, but he can’t stand to look down as he removes the piece of metal and another piece retracts to expose his crotch and abdomen. Zenyatta hums and vibrates a little as he takes in the sight of Genji’s fully erect member. The cyborg hadn’t even been sure his damaged organ could even achieve a full erection, but apparently given the right stimulation it was more than capable

Genji only glanced briefly at himself, before focusing on his partner instead. He lays kisses on the seam of Zenyatta’s faceplate as a distraction, but can hardly ignore his exposed state when cool metal fingers touch his hot flesh. 

“Oh…ah..” He tenses a little but relaxes into the soft touch. He hadn’t been touched there is ages, he forgot how good it felt. Why had he so adamantly ignore that part of his body? Zenyatta shifts a little, and Genji’s hips twitch into the touch before the hand leaves him and is replaces with the sensation of silicon. “Oh god!”  
They roll their hips together, both member sliding against each other, pre-cum mixing with lubricant to make the slid easier. Genji wraps his legs around Zenyatta’s hips, and the Omnic holds on to his hips pulling them closer.

Genji forgets all about his self-hatred, his insecurities and gets lost in the utterly blissful feeling of skin rubbing against silicon, metal, and wire. It’s like nothing he’s ever felt before, it’s better than anything he’s ever felt before. His breathing is uneven and his core temperature is rising, only being brought down a little with each release of steam from his vents. The sound of static crackling moans, as Zenyatta’s voice box seem to malfunction, drive him to pull the Omnic closer and grind harder. He can hear Zenyatta’s processor now unbelievably loud and fast, like a racing heartbeat as the Omnic overclocks, pushing the limits all in the search for pleasure.  
Genji throws his head back and lets out a loud moan. He’s sure Zenyatta’s neighbors can hear, and he doesn’t care. His fingers slip easily into that little gap at Zenyatta’s neck and find that hidden little wire tweaking and stroking it along with the rhythm of their hips.

When Genji looks up at the face of his lover he notices that the bright dots on his forehead have started blinking out of time, and that the sound of overclocking has become louder than the strangled moans his voice box is struggling to produce. It’s absolutely fascinating to watch Zenyatta come undone, so human, but completely different at the same time. He wants to ask Zenyatta how it feels. What it’s like for an Omnic to feel such carnal pleasure, if it really is as overwhelming as it looks. If he could slip a finger underneath Genji’s tight metal plating and find a small wire, could Genji feel pleasure like that?

“So close.” He gaps out, thinking of all the new pleasurable possibilities his new body and Omnic partner could give him. Thing’s he’s never felt before, but that he wants to know about. If anything Genji has always been greedy when it comes to sex, and his body’s ability to feel pleasure. Why did he ever start denying himself? In that moment of bliss, he absolutely loves his new body, and with one more hard grinding thrusts from Zenyatta Genji comes undone. 

“Zenyatta!” He gasps out as his partner’s silicon cock slides fiercely over his own flesh one. All his vents open all at once, and he never realized he had that many until the room is filled with steam and his broken sob as he attempts to catch his breath. Zenyatta continues to rub against him through his orgasm, and Genji shivers until the cool water based lubricant splashes on his exposed skin mixing with his own hot semen.

Zenyatta attempts to call Genji’s name during his own climax but seems to freeze, his lights blinking franticly and only white noise coming from his voice box, as his processors suddenly stop their loud whirring.

Genji’s hand comes up to caress the lights on his partner’s forehead, suddenly afraid he’s broken his lover. “Are you ok?”

The lights stop their blinking, and there is a slight noise like clearing one’s throat, as Zenyatta nods. “Yes, I am, are you?”

The omnic sits up between Genji’s legs, and the cyborg feels a spark of arousal in the pit of his stomach as he watches semen and lube alike dripping down the metal skin of his partner’s abdomen. He licks his lips vowing to one day find out what metal and cum taste like together. Perhaps he has a slight oral fixation.  
“I’m great.” Genji breaths out remembering that Zenyatta had ask him a question. The omnic laughs and stands up walking towards the small laundry and bathroom area. Genji lets his head fall back onto he soft pillows unable to muster up the strength to move, even though he feels the mess on his own abdomen beginning to dry and cool. His eyes drift shut, and he takes in a deep relaxing breath. What had he been afraid of? That was the best sex he’d ever had, the most satisfying sexual encounter he’s ever indulged in. Perhaps when emotions where involved that’s how sex felt. How sex was supposed to feel. Genji had been cheating himself with all those one nights stands. Or maybe saving himself for Zenyatta?

He’s startled when a warm wet cloth touches his human skin. He peeks open an eye and watches as Zenyatta cleans him up. The Omnic himself is already clean and shinning and has a pair of pajama pants on that rid low on his hips. He wouldn’t have minded if Zenyatta paraded around nude for a while, surprisingly Genji is still a little frisky despite his body not being up for another round right now. However, it seems Zenyatta liked to keep that part of himself covered. Genji doesn’t hold it against him, not when the Omnic is so lovingly cleaning him up and putting his codpiece back in place for him.  
A metal finger brushes lightly against Genji’s scared cheek, and he leans into the touch closing his eyes. “Sleep little sparrow.”

There is a little protest as Genji mutters and peeks open one eye to watch Zenyatta arrange himself into a lotus position next to him. Genji muster up all his remaining strength to pull himself up and rest his head in the Omnic’s lap. The last thing he hears is Zenyatta’s delightful laugh, and the last thing he feels is the robotic hand stroking his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After ten chapters of slow burn they've finally made it. I hope it was ok, my girlfriend had suffer through a conversation about robot sex in order for me to get some of the terminology. She knows a lot about computers. I settled on overclocking instead of overloading like some fanfics that deal with robot smex do, because overloading is actually damaging. And despite the french saying an orgasm is a little death, i don't think it would be all that pleasant if it was a literal tiny death.  
> I can't say when the next chapter will be out, but i will attempt to bring it forth in a timely manner. But from here on out i predict that despite there still being plot, Genji will be a horn dog.


	12. Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the horribly long gap in updates. I was using all my spare time to work on a project for a contest i found out about last minute. I have not abandon any of my stories, just had to focus on something with a deadline.

Genji wakes up to find his head laying on a soft pillow rather than Zenyatta’s lap. He feels disoriented as he looks around the empty apartment, and notices the small beams of sunshine coming through the lone window. He sits up and sees a folded piece of paper standing up in front of him like a place marker with his name written on it. He grabs it and feels that it’s a little heavy. When he unfolds the paper he sees a short message and a little golden key taped to the center.

“Had to go into work. You’re welcome to stay as long as you want, though sadly there is no food in the house. If you leave please lock up, and feel free to keep the key.  
Zenyatta.”

Genji smiles to himself and stares at the key. He feels honored that Zenyatta would give him a spare key to his apartment. Memories of last night come to mind, and Genji can’t help but feel that his fear towards establishing a sexual relationship with his Omnic partner had somehow held them back. But now having passed that hurdle they can continue to move forward and the little golden key in his hand is proof of that.

Genji gets up and even though his limbs are mostly robotic he feels a little stiff. He sees his clothes folded up neatly near the window next to Zenyatta’s meditation spot. He picks them up and turns on the TV mostly for noise, and heads towards the laundry slash bathroom to clean up and get changed.

The shower like contraption is a little odd, but he runs it waiting for the water to get hot before removing his codpiece, and cleaning up. There is some omnic safe soap, that might not do at thorough of a job on his fleshy part but his better than nothing. Genji is able to look at himself as he cleans himself, though he still feels a little shy and he doesn’t look for long, it’s better than ignoring that his penis even exists. Still the shower is quick and to the point. He cleans himself up as good as he can and dries off before slipping into his clothes.

Maybe slowly as he become more comfortable with this new phase of his relationship with Zenyatta, he will become less critical of his own body.

Genji pushes all thoughts of last night aside, feeling uneasy thinking about it in the light of day and sits down in front of the TV pulling some of the smaller cushions aside and unzipping them. He pulls the cushions out of their cover and makes a pile of laundry.

“In other news.” The female reporter goes on with no real enthusiasm. “The Omnic monk Mondatta is still touring parts of Japan in hopes of spreading understanding, and bolstering support of marriage rights. His finally stop in Japan will be Tokyo, and from there he will move on to England, where marriage right are being discussed as well.”

The young Shimada gabs a pile of pillow cover and dumps them into the washer before adding detergent and softer and turning the machine on. The news drone on about implications of marriage rights and if it will pass, and if other countries will soon follow.

“Well Yume, currently the only country that has not only legalized marriage between Omnic, but also marriage between human Omnic pairs is Numbani. Some people think this is what the world should aspirer too, however seeing that terrorist attacks have been increasing in Numbani, can we be sure that equality equals safety?”

“Indeed, that is something to think about. In other news, the American stock market—“

Genji angrily changes the channel and wonders if there is a completely unbiased news station in all of Japan. Twisting facts and leaving out other information in order to use fear, to deny Omnic’s basic human rights. It infuriates the young Shimada, and as he looks around Zenyatta’s small apartment, and hears soft muted sounds coming through the walls from the closely packed neighbors, he only becomes more infuriated.

Zenyatta has worked so hard and the most he can ever achieve is this. The Omnic’s well off. He makes enough money that he doesn’t have to seek out a client right away, and he can sustain this apartment even when he’s working as a live in. As free Omnic go Zenyatta is doing very well for himself, but he can’t move up. He will always be forced to live in less than favorable conditions, he will still have to walk the street in fear of being harassed. Unlike the Shimada’s wealth which can buy influence and favor, Omnic money means nothing. 

Even Omnic freedom meant very little to the world outside of Numbani, which is why they suffered from terrorism. Not because of their policies of acceptance, but because of the distain other had for their shining example.

Genji is pulled out of his thoughts when his phone buzzes. He picks it up to see a text message from Hanzo, which surprises him since his brother usually doesn’t text him. Even when Genji shoots him a text he hardly ever gets a response.

“Why aren’t you home?’ The text reads. He had told Hanzo he’d be going out, but not that he would be staying out all night. Of course, Genji hadn’t really planned spending the night at Zenyatta’s.

“Be home soon, I’m fine no worries.” He shoots back and turns off the TV. He slips on his shoes while texting Zenyatta. 

“Started some laundry, text me when you’re off work. Miss you.” He locks up the small apartment and doesn’t pay any attention to the Omnic milling about the apartment complex, or stating at him as he gets into his expensive car.

*

Genji pulls through the slowly opening gate leading to the Shimada complex. It’s deserted, but most of the time during the day it is. Their activities are for the night when there are less eyes watching. He parks his car and gets out strangely feeling out of place. He’s lived here his enter life, and as he watches the gate close he gets the feeling that he will die here. 

He walks the to the side of the house towards the wing where his room is located. He looks at the lush gardens, and wonders if he is forces to stay here if perhaps one day Zenyatta could move in as well. He almost laughs at the thought of how Hanzo would react.

His older brother has no idea where he goes off to in the evening. He doesn’t tell him he’s seeing his old caregiver, and Hanzo probably thinks he’s just gone back to his old ways. Genji is not inclined to correct his brother false beliefs. He knows Hanzo care for his safety and wellbeing, but what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him. The Shimada’s have always kept secret form one another. Genji doesn’t ask about business, and Hanzo doesn’t ask about his nightly activities. It’s the same game Genji had played with their father. Don’t ask don’t tell.

Genji jumps up from the grass onto the wooden walk way lining the rice paper doors leading inside the complex.

“There you are. Finally, back.” Hanzo surprises his younger brother. There seems to be a slight tension that Genji picks up on. The way Hanzo is standing so stiff and expecting some sort of response. The younger Shimada shrugs, usually in the past if he’s stayed out late there where never any questions asked. Perhaps Hanzo is still a little worried about Genji despite the clean bill of health from Dr. Ziegler.

“Yeah, I’m sorry for not telling you I’ll be out late. I wasn’t expecting to be out all night.” Genji says placidly, and starts to turn away. Hanzo steps closer and now Genji is now worried that the past policy of don’t ask don’t tell is no longer being followed. “Something wrong?”

Hanzo lets out sigh and crosses his arms. “I know you’re feeling better, and I’m glad to see you back out and about, but—“

Genji cuts his brother off. “Let me guess people are talking. Same old stuff about me, right? Not taking part in the family business.” Genji turns around not wanting to hear this, knowing where this conversation would lead.

“Genji, you know I trust you.”

“Then tell the fucking elders to keep their mouths shut. I’ll be going out again tonight. I’ll take a taxi, I’d like to keep the few human parts I still have.”

Hanzo scowls deeply and allows his brother to walk past a rice paper door and into the complex, before he starts up again. “Genji it’s not just about some clan members being worried, it’s also about the fact that the attempt on your life and current state is seen as weakness. You could be a target. I know you don’t care about business, but there is a high-profile deal going on and a lot of people are looking closely at us.”

“So basically, you want me to be cooped up in here?” Genji feels that familiar anger boil up in him again. It had subsided since he started dating Zenyatta. He’s felt more at peace, more accepted. He looks down at his metal feet, and thinks over Hanzo words, and just feels bitter.

“Just try and stay inside more, and no overnight outings.” There is a finality to the statement. It’s an order that Hanzo is expecting Genji to follow. The younger Shimada may huff and puff but in the end, he’s expected to follow command, and that realization has never hurt Genji more. Because in the end he would respect Hanzo’s wises and not stay out. Not spend the night with Zenyatta, and limit their time. With the type of business, the Shimada clan handles it could be potentially deadly for Genji not to listen. One attempt on his life is enough, and he most definitely isn’t going to put Zenyatta in danger.

Genji watches Hanzo leave, still the bitter taste of anger in his mouth. In a way, as long as his last name is Shimada he’ll be forever a prisoner of these walls.


	13. Worry

When Hanna invites Genji into a group chat while he’s playing a shooting game, the cyborg is tempted to accept. Despite the group being full of tags he doesn’t recognize. He’d like some sort of interaction even if only virtual. Any amount of time he’s allowed to spend outside of the complex he spends with Zenyatta, but with the nature of the Omnic’s work sometimes he comes home late or he gets called in unexpectedly, so it really limits them. Genji had never appreciated the amount of freedom Hanzo had afforded him. In all truth, the older Shimada was less strict than their father had been. He never asked where Genji was going, and didn’t tell him when to come home. It’s because of this that when Hanzo asks him to be more careful that he listened. He does feel isolated, but if Hanzo says stay in the complex more, than he will.

The combination of Hanzo’s request, and the older Shimada’s lack of presence in the complex is making Genji feel slightly paranoid. If he goes out to meet Zenyatta he finds a location far from the Omnic’s apartment, and circles around a couple of times to make sure he’s not being followed. He knows it’s hard on Zenyatta, but the omnic is very accommodating. He hasn’t questioned why they meet up at random parks, or theaters, and he hasn’t pushed Genji to come back to his apartment since the first time the cyborg declined. 

It’s not that he wouldn’t love to spend the night again at Zenyatta’s. He’d love to explore his body more, get to know his partner better, and maybe become a little more comfortable in his new metallic skin. He’s thought about that last night of freedom he had, over and over. Thought about it in bed, while washing up, and even while just sitting alone in his room. The memories alone are enough to stir his human parts, but he doesn’t do anything about it. He just doesn’t have the confidence to touch himself, or even look at himself without Zenyatta there.

Genji hopes that Zenyatta is not reading anything into their lack of intimate time together. He feels guilty and would feel even worse if the Omnic though he had lost interest. He hasn’t, far from it. He finally understands what they mean by, ‘absence makes the heart grow fonder.’

A loud clatter shakes Genji out of his thoughts and he exits the game he was playing. He died anyway from lack of paying attention. He gets up quietly and looks out at the breezeway to see four men clambering around a wooden box. The lid is slightly cracked.

“Hanzo is gonna kill us if the goods are damaged.” Says a bald man while biting his lips.

Genji is usually very good at turning a blind eye to his brother’s dealings. He has a sort of ‘don’t ask, don’t tell’ policy when it comes to family business. However, the younger Shimada is having a hard time containing his curiosity. It’s not a sort of childish curiosity but a slight nagging fear. There have been large crates being totted around the complex for two weeks now. They remind Genji of coffins, they are so big, and it takes four men to move one. On top of that Hanzo has been absent. At first Genji thought his brother was avoiding him, but when he went to the dojo to train and pass time he noticed his bow and arrows gone.

“I think the lid popped.” One of the men says with fear in his voice. Genji watches them fuss over the crate. 

“Stop freaking out, it doesn’t mean there is any damage. We’ll open it and check, then just nail it shut, just like nothing happened.” The largest of the men says placing his fist on his hips. The other three men pry open the lid the rest of the way.

The young ninja leans forward trying to catch a glimpse of what’s inside, of the goods that the Shimada clan is dealing this time around. After all Hanzo had called the dealings high profile. What could be so valuable as to be causing his partial imprisonment. What could Hanzo be dealing in that he fears for Genji’s safety, and is absent with bow in hand?

His heart stops and he takes in a sharp breath. His metal fingers griping tightly to the wood of the doorway. Utter anger boils up in him. He feels hot, so hot and furious. He retreats into the living room balling his fist at his side.   
He feels utterly betrayed. He shouldn’t, but he does.

Inside the crate is a deactivated Omnic. Being Shipped off to god knows where, to do god knows what. Along with hundreds of other wooden crates.

The anger continues to rage in him and he picks up his phone. He hovers over his brother’s number, but pauses, just as his phone chimes announcing a text from Zenyatta.

His heart plummets and fear replaces anger. The text is a simple hello, but Genji can’t stop the feeling of fear. He clicks on his partner’s name and his cell dials the number. All insecurities and thrown to the wind. He doesn’t think about how Zenyatta feels, doesn’t worry about his lack of contact. Doesn’t even think twice about keeping a distance from his lover, all he feels is fear and the urgent need to protect.

“Genji?” Zenyatta questions on the other end of the line. Genji hadn’t noticed he picked up, and his mind is still racing. That urgent feeling leaves him speechless, but he feels relieved to hear Zenyatta’s voice.

“I want to see you. Are you off work?” He knows it’s sudden especially seeing how the past couple of weeks Genji has been giving excuses as to why he can’t go out, or why he must go home early.

“Yes, I just arrived home. Is everything alright?” Zenyatta’s voice is calm yet concerned, and sooths some of Genji’s distress and anger.

Hanzo isn’t here to keep an eye on him. He’s off with his bow and arrow assuring that the Omnic trafficking he’s taking a part in is going smoothly. All the years Genji has turned a blind eye and listened to what he’s been told, it changes now. It hits to close to home, maybe he’s being paranoid, but right now that doesn’t matter. He wants to make sure Zenyatta’s safe, and he wants to know more about where Hanzo is getting the Omnic he’s trafficing. How can he be sure Zenyatta won’t be target walking home from work and get snatched up? Get pushed back into the life he escaped. No Genji wants to be there to protect him, and he must leave the complex to do that.

“Don’t leave the apartment. I’ll be there in thirty minutes.” Genji says and starts looking around his living space.

“Genji is something wrong?"

“We’ll talk when I get there. I love you, don’t leave the apartment.” Genji hangs up and deletes all his call history and texts from Zenyatta. He leaves his phone on his bed along with his wallet and all his credit and debit cards connected to the Shimada account. The only card he takes is the debit card connected to his personal inheritance left behind by his father.

He doesn’t take any of his clothes, any of his belongings from his room. He just slips on his masks and slips out. He climbs the walls of the complex and walks along the roof, unseen by the goons down below crating around Omnic.   
It’s been a long time since he’s used his skills in stealth, and his foot fall sounds loud to his ears. No one hears him and he tries hard to lighten his steps and move soundless. He recalls all the silent elegant movements he observed in Zenyatta and aims to copy them. Even with heavy metal feet he goes undetected. He makes his way across the roof nearing the main gate. He hesitates as a breeze blows in his face, seemingly pushing him back. He looks over his shoulders and sees the roof top of the dojo. His fingers curl and suddenly his hand feels empty.

He surges up and runs across the roof top. For a split second, he can pretend he’s back in his human body. Every step he takes is silent, every footfall even on the slanted roof. He’s never felt so in control of himself since the accident. Perhaps he’s even moving faster, more efficient. He jumps breaching the gap between the main complex roof the dojo. Landing smoothly in a crouched positon, every bit the silent assassin he trained to be. Not that he ever used that training in the way the elders wanted him to.

He swings down and steps inside the dojo. He already knows Hanzo’s bow is absent, however there is another weapon he came for. He steps forward looking at the large tapestry adorned with dragons and just below it is his Katana, untouched.

His hand shakes as he reaches for it. Acutely aware of the shining metal that replaces flesh. These mechanical digits haven’t touched his sword. He’s used his martial arts knowledge to defend from bigotry but only with his hands, and his own strength. 

Yet the Katana calls to him. He can’t possibly leave it behind. He wraps his hands around the hilt, and the metal shines as if smiling. Happy to be in his grasp again.

Genji takes a deep breath and places the sword on his back before climbing to the roof again.

*

Zenyatta opens the door to his apartment with a tilt of his head. Technically Genji hadn’t needed to knock, he was given a key after all. “Genji, what’s the matter?”

The younger Shimada had walked all the way to the Omnic distract and his lover’s apartment. He stayed to the backroads and shadows, drawing as little attention to himself as possible, especially since he had a weapon strapped to his back. A weapon that Zenyatta is currently looking at. The Omnic steps to the side and lets Genji in when he doesn’t get a response right away. 

Genji doesn’t want to talk in the hallway, and perhaps his frantic brain has forgotten how to speak. How to voice his concern and worry. Maybe if he says them out loud he’ll realize he’s being rash or paranoid. He settles on the soft pillows and takes off the katana. The familiar smell of Zenyatta’s apartment relaxes him. The Omnic comes to stand in front of him, giving him plenty of space being patient and waiting for answers.

Genji doesn’t know how to explain himself, where to start what to say. He knows Zenyatta won’t judge him even if his fears are unfounded. He knows his lover would probably sooth him, make him look at things rationally. Maybe even convince him to go back to the complex and talk to Hanzo once the elder Shimada returned. 

Genji clenches his fist as he recalls the almost lifeless Omnic shoved in that wooden crate those idiots had so carelessly dropped.

“Where you programed to work at a brothel?” Perhaps he says it a bit too harshly or Zenyatta wasn’t expecting this, but the Omnic shifts uncomfortably. With a sigh, he takes a seat next to Genji a meaningful gap places between them.

“I don’t know, Genji. In all honesty, most Omnic don’t remember their original programing before…” Zenyatta leans over toward the window and his little meditation spot. He grabs one of the candles and lights it as if to center himself.

“Omnic just come to be, we do not learn to become, we just are. We are not born children, we are created to know everything we know, and not given room to question or learn anything outside our programing. We can easily be wiped and remolded. Once we become free that is when we have the chance to really find ourselves. Learn and grow.”

“So, do you remember anything about before you were at the brothel? What you were built for? If you were built for…that?”

“Does this have to do with our recent coupling? I’ve noticed you’ve been distant.” Zenyatta’s voice is controlled and calm, but it’s the first time Genji has ever sensed insecurity in the Omnic. It breaks his heart

“No!” He blurts it out and curses himself in his head. “It’s not you. I’m worried about something, I’m just wondering…. Are there still places like that?”

Zenyatta tilts his head again. Genji knows he’s acting strange and not explaining himself, but he just needs these questions answered. “Not publicly. They don’t advertise anymore. The Omnic sex business is mostly underground now that there are more free Omnic. It is not a career most Omnic choose willingly. Plus, with new regulations it is hard own enough Omnic to run a successful legal brothel.”

“But are there Omnic that where built for that purpose?”

“Yes, though it is easy to upgrade any Omnic to become a sex worker.”

“You don’t know if you were built for that purpose?” Zenyatta doesn’t respond obviously not comfortable with the question. Which is strange because Genji is so use to getting an honest response from his partner. Zenyatta has always indulged him “What’s your first memory?”

Genji sees the Omnic become distant. “What is yours?”

Genji smiles. It is a simple trade. “My first memory is of my brother sneaking me a mochi while my mom was doing dishes.”

Zenyatta fold his legs up and rest his hands palm up on his thighs. For a moment Genji thought he may not get an answer to his question, but then he speaks. “My first memory is of waking up in a room full of red velvet with a strange man on top of me.”

Genji winces. He feels guilty for bringing this topic up, but fear nibbles at him. He scoots closer to Zenyatta but doesn’t touch him. “I know that this all seems strange. My being distant, and then coming here like this.” Genji starts and Zenyatta looks at him.

“You Know about my family.” Genji pauses. “Hanzo is involved with something that I just can’t ignore.” Genji laughs bitterly. “I’ve looked over drug deals, pretended not to notice weapon drop off, but this….”

“What is causing you so much trouble little sparrow?” Zenyatta’s voice is soothing and Genji closes his eyes letting go of his anger.

“I think he’s trafficking Omnic. He told me to stay off the street be home more often. I thought perhaps it was for convenience, but now. I feel like maybe he worried I’d be mistaken for ‘goods’. Have Omnic been disappearing around here?”

“I have heard some of my neighbors saying that they’ve encountered a group of Humans around the neighborhood after dark that seem suspicious. But I haven’t heard about any disappearances.” Zenyatta says honestly.

“I want to stay here, with you. I want to walk you to work, pick you up. I don’t want you to be alone.”

Zenyatta reaches his hand for Genji’s and metal fingers interlace. “You are always welcome to stay here, but I assure you I can take care of myself.”

“I don’t want to risk it. I don’t want you to go back to…to being a toy.” Genji’s throat feels dry, and he squeezes the metal hand in his. He would do anything to protect Zenyatta. Would give him the world on a platter. Treat him as an equal and insure he got respect. But that was not the reality of the world they lived in. Genji could give his Omnic nothing but love. He could not insure respect or safety, but simply fight off any danger. If there is an Omnic trafficking ring, given Zenyatta’s past he’d be a target. Less upgrading, less programing. It would save time and money, because the omnic has played that role before.

Zenyatta pushes close to Genji. A soft metallic click sounds throughout the small room. Faceplate to faceplate, they kiss, and a little electric spark seems to ark between them.

“I love you.” The Omnic whispers, and the pure emotion behind it relaxes Genji. He feels safe and calm and melts into the metallic embrace his lover offers. He’d do anything to protect this beautiful Omnic. Even if it meant bringing down his own clan.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically smut to celebrate the end of finals and me passing my classes.
> 
> Also if you would like to see a picture of Zenyattta and Genji in the clothes I mention them wearing on their first date, i have joined deviantart. Of course if you look in the comments you will also see wonderful fan interpretations of some scenes and Zen's apartment, which i love! Thanks for sharing everyone, and thank you for sticking with me and my odd updates. I'll try to be more consistent.  
> http://ubepie.deviantart.com/art/Genji-and-Zenyatta-680093354

Despite the cold of Zenyatta’s metal skin, Genji has never felt so warm and loved before. He’s never felt so determined to keep someone safe. His whole life has been nothing but luxury, and nonchalance, never really being passionate or committing to anything or anyone.   
Cool metal fingers run down his back in comfort. He presses his own broken and still slightly unfamiliar body close to his lover. The attempt on his life, and meeting Zenyatta changed so many things. Despite the pain, and despite his lingering disgust with his own body, he wouldn’t trade this for anything in the world. Zenyatta is such an important person in his life. Even if the outside world doesn’t see him as a person, as Genji’s equal.

Scarred lips brush against shining metal, as Genji presses closer into Zenyatta’s embrace. The soft whisper of love declared earlier echoes in his mind, and he calms down. He’s still worried. Worried about what Hanzo is doing, what he’s planning, and how that will affect the Omnic in the city, how it will affect his Omnic lover. But for right now, in this moment, all that matters is that he feels safe and loved.

Genji lets himself be lowered onto soft pillows, his heavy body sinking in deep. He keeps his lips connected to his lovers faceplate, feeling the heat of his own breath blow back at him. Zenyatta covers Genji with his body, but doesn’t let his weight press down on him. Vents open up to release just a small puff of steam as Genji lets out a sigh of contentment. He licks his lips tasting the linger flavor of metal there. Brown eyes take in the sight of blue lights. Basking in the feeling of love and acceptance. Fingers trace over smooth features, and for a moment Genji feels whole, and human again. Despite the fact that he can only feel the cool of his lovers metal skin thanks to sensors on his robotic appendage. In this moment it feels right, like he’s always touched with these unfamiliar hands.

“I’ve never felt more valued then when I’m with you.” Zenyatta’s voice startles Genji, but the cyborg smiles. “I am not worried about becoming anyone possession again, and I don’t want you to worry about that either.”

Genji opens his mouth to speak, to protest. To explain the danger and uncertainty, the mistrust he has towards his brother. However, he is unable to form the words as the orbs that usually rest peacefully around Zenyatta’s neck separate, brushing lightly against him as they start to form an elliptical orbit around the pair. “We are safe.”  
Though a part of Genji’s anxiety riddled mind doesn’t want to believe his lovers words, the warm light and soft swish coming from the orbs make him relax. He simply nods and runs his fingers down towards the thick cords of Zenyatta’s neck. Finger tips slip past large cords to find the small delicate wire that Genji knows will make Zenyatta shutter.

Genji is very gentle as he twirls the thin wire trying to give his partner pleasure that he doesn’t quiet understand. Zenyatta slightly vibrates as Genji continues to toy with the wire, and the cyborg watches curiously.

“How does it feel?” despite his voice being a whisper it sounds so loud. He could feel his face heating up, and suddenly he felt embarrassed he’d ask. He feels insecure in his own body, but seeing Zenyatta’s reaction to such simple ministrations, makes him curious. Could he achieve pleasure by simply touching hidden wires? Another puff of steam escapes his vents a combination of excitement and embarrassment.

“Would you like to find out?” Zenyatta asks softly and runs his fingers down Genji’s chest, a small spark at his fingertips.

“Yes.” 

With that simple word of permission Zenyatta traces the platting of Genji’s neck and shoulder looking for a gap. Once one is found the cyborg takes in a deep breath and holds it. The feeling of metal pulling apart slightly is not painful, but it is strange, sine he’s never really messed with the neat plating. He feels a strange tingle, as metal fingers brush over cords cased in plastic, and protected from any real sensation. But hiding between them is something more sensitive, and Genji jolts his body stiffening.

“Ah! Wait!” Genji holds on to Zenyatta’s forearm, and his partner stops his movement. But his cool metal fingers are still touching that sensitive wire. The young Shimada is panting softly because that barely there touch is enough to get his heart beating faster. He tightens his hold on his lovers forearm trying to comprehend the strange feeling. It’s like a constant tickle, a very pleasurable tickle on a very sensitive nerve.

Genji’s breathing clams and he takes a deep breath closing his eyes. He wants to feel more, but he is also hesitant. This sensation is purely coming from his non-human parts. He wants to feel more, but it is so unfamiliar. 

His mind is made up for him, when a small little spark touches that thin wire. His back arches and he cries out. That little spark seems to travel through his whole body, and everything feels wrong but right at the same time. His vents release steam, the lights that run along his body become unbelievable bright and his fingers twitch.   
“You’re very sensitive.” Zenyatta has a teasing tone, and he flicks the wire a little, causing Genji to tense up in pleasure again.

The cyborg feels dazed and over stimulated. His human member is pressing painfully against its metal confines, and he feels pre-cum soaking the area. Trapped in the small hidden space, making it sticky and uncomfortable.

The hand holding onto Zenyatta’s forearm uncurls slowly, and panting breath mixes with steam. “Don’t stop” Genji moans and hastily lowers his hand to the codpiece to free his arching member. 

It seems so strange to receives signal of pure pleasure that affect him so deeply, from a part of his body that seems so cold and detached. But as Zenyatta continues to play with the wire, Genji just finds himself becoming unbelievingly and painfully hard. He wants to touch himself, feel some relief, but can’t bring himself to let his hands linger on the mangled appendage. He doesn’t want to feel the rough skin and scar tissue, he hadn’t even though he’d be able to get fully hard after the accident. Somehow Zenyatta always manages to get him worked up, to bring out the sexual being he used to be, despite his insecurities.

“Touch me.” Genji pleads and bites his lips.

“I already am.” Zenyatta’s voice is smooth, and a little spark touches that wire again. The young Shimada can feel his eyes rolling in the back of his head, as his body tenses in pleasure again. But the Omnic has some mercy and retracts his fingers, leaving the wire alone. Instead his hand runs down Genji’s body and ghost over the cyborgs human anatomy.

The light teasing touch isn’t nearly enough. Genji surges upward wrapping his arms around his partners and pressing his lips against cool metal. He pulls Zenyatta down, and despite the Omnic’s masterful control, he loose his balance a little. Their chests meet, and Genji takes advantage of Zenyatta as the Omnic attempts to position himself and balance his weight. Hands tug off all the Omnic’s clothes none to gently.

“Genji— “Zenyatta starts in an almost scolding voice, but is cut off quickly as Genji spreads his legs wide and pulls the Omnic even closer leaning up to whisper.

“Fuck me.”

Genji can hear a loud buzzing noise coming from inside Zenyatta as the Omnic stays perfectly still. Genji grins and starts to laugh, wrapping his legs around his partner. He uses his legs to pull himself up, using his frozen lover as a jungle gym, and pressing his erection against the recently exposed arching cords and smooth codpiece. He rolls his hips a few times trying to find some satisfying friction.

When Zenyatta moves again, it’s very stiff and jolty, and his voice is riddle with static as he moans. “Are you sure, little sparrow?”

Despite obviously being shot with pleasure and anticipation, Genji can hear the concern in Zenyatta’s voice. He wants full consent, and Genji smiles. Of course that would be important to the Omnic. After their last sexual encounter, there had been a long silence and lack of interaction. Not because Genji hadn’t enjoyed himself, but because Genji had listened to Hanzo’s orders not to go out so often. The young Shimada knows that the awkward timing had left Zenyatta worried, and maybe that plays a part in the question of consent. They hadn’t gone this far last time. Perhaps he hadn’t even expected that Genji would want to be the one penetrated. The thought of having the Omnic inside of him makes him moan as he nods. “Yes, please fuck me.”

The response is sudden, and takes Genji by surprise. He is shoved into the pillows. His legs falling open as they lose their grip around Zenyatta’s smooth hips. He relaxes into the pillows as one of his legs is lifted, a cool hand behind his knee, and there is click. Brown eyes look down at the converging cords twisting together to form a silicon covered cock. Clear liquid drips from a small opening, and metal fingers come to stroke the artificial member milking it for lube.

“Oh god.” Genji moans as he watches, his breath hitching, and his core temperature elevating. He closes his eyes and throws his head back just as slick finger wonder towards his backside. His own hand scrambles to help his partner peel back some of the black mesh covering him. He spreads the black skin apart along with his cheeks, exposing himself fully.

He doesn’t feel any shame, and moans loudly as one wet digit pushes into him. Not caring that the apartment walls are thin, or that he is still slightly insecure about his body. It’s been a long time since he’s been penetrated, and the stretch burns a little, but he takes it with panting greed as the digit pushes past tight rings of muscle. Zenyatta pumps his finger in and out watching for any sign of discomfort, and Genji just looks up at his lover licking his lips. Another finger is added, and there is an almost painful stretch. It’s been so long , but the pain is nothing compare to the pleasure as the slick digits push deeper inside.

Genji’s hand twitches and he longs to touch himself as Zenyatta stretches and finger fucks him. He pulls his other leg up holding on to it, but not touching where he really wants to. Subconsciously giving into his self-doubt. “Zenyatta…please…”

He’s lost in pleasure and doesn’t know if he’s begging the Omnic to touch his neglected erection, or put his own inside. Either way the fingers probing inside of him withdraw slowly.

“Oooh.” Genji breath out along with the slow withdrawal, and clenches in attempt to keep the fingers in place. Instead they retreat but a soon replaced by the Omnic’s smooth appendage, which drips with lube. Despite the preparation, and the generous amount of lube produces by Zenyatta the Omnic goes slow, pushing in centimeter by centimeter.

“Fuck.” Genji’s free hand fist the soft pillows underneath him in frustration. “I won’t break, come on!” He snaps and pushes his hips down, gaining a couple more inches. A brief flash of the sexual being he use to be. All confidence and greed.

Zenyatta chuckles “Patience little sparrow.” Though the static in his voice shows his own impatiences. The entrance seems even slower after Genji’s push, but when he feels the large arching cords that connect to Zenyatta’s pelvis push up against him, he knows his partner is almost all the way in. 

A hard thrust pushes the Zenyatta’s cock all the way in and takes Genji by surprise. The arching cords are squished between the Omnic’s pelvis and Genji’s backside, and the dildo like member is completely swallowed up. Genji can’t remember the last time he felt so full, and he’s gasping for air as his vents let out a huge amount of steam in an attempt to regulate his temperature. He feels hot, and he knows some of that heat isn’t actually due to the temperature of the room. He bites his lower lip, and cants his hips wanting his partner to move. Needing to feel him push up against that blissful bundle of nerves. Moving his hips only gives him a taste, but he’s confident that Zenyatta can find that sweet spot and milk it.

Before Genji has the chance to use his words to beg for what he wants, Zenyatta pushes forward bending him in half and starts a slow rhythm. 

The young Shimada can hear the loud sound of Zenyatta’s CPU as it tries to keep up with all the sensation and movement. It is working hard, driving close to overclocking, as the Omnic moves his hips faster. It continues to buzz and is joined by other noises as the Omnic takes note of every little thing. Every little feeling and every little sound Genji makes, he’s sure of it. Genji wraps his arms around the metal neck contorting himself further, and loving it. He’s grateful for his flexibility, as finally his partner hits that blissful spot, and he cries out.

“Zenyatta!” he moans and lets his head roll back, barely touching the cushions beneath as he still hold on bent in half. The omnic responds to his lovers cry by picking up his pace. A speed that Genji has never experiences, and he becomes acutely aware that his lover is not human.

He gasps for air, and moans with abandon. Not caring that the neighbors can surely hear them. All he cares about is the feeling of utter ecstasy that his body can bring him. And for once he’s grateful for his body, because it can still please him, and because it can withstand the harsh pounding thrusts of his partner.

“Yes,yes,yes!” Genji chants as he holds on tightly to the Omnic’s shoulders. He rest his head on the metal rods and cords the form Zenyattas neck, and his hot breath ghost over cool metal. He feels sweat dripping down his forehead, and pleasure building up in the pit of his stomach. He hopes that Zenyatta feels just as good as he does. If the loud sounds emanating from inside Zenyatta and the static moans are anything to go by, then he is.

“Genji.” Zenyatta moans, and they cyborg opens his eyes to look at his lover and fall back on the pillows. The lights on the Omnic’s forehead are starting to get bright and white out, but the pounding thrusts of his hips don’t stop. They don’t even lose their rhythm, and they hit that sweet spot inside Genji repeatedly. Genji’s body tenses up in anticipation of climax, but it alludes him slightly. He sobs out in pleasure and desire, wanting nothing more than to reach ecstasy.

“Touch yourself.” Zenyatta’s voice clicks and pops, but the request makes Genji shutter and for a moment he believes he could reach climax with that simple command. But again, it alludes him, so with a shaky hand he finds his hard-leaking member and strokes it self-consciously. One of his feet touch the soft cushions while the other is still being held up by Zenyatta, who continues his steady thrust, but is obviously observing his partner as he straightens his back a little. The lights on his forehead are starting to blink, in and out. Genji becomes a little more confidant as he touches himself, wanting to put on a little show for his lover, who is obviously taking pleasure in the sight   
Once he finally wraps his hand firmly around his erect member and gives it a good hard stroke at the same times Zenyatta’s thrust into him, he comes undone. “Oh god yes!”

He gasps and strokes through his orgasm, finding no shame in touching himself, and simply seeking pleasure, like he used to before the accident. In that moment, he only cares about himself and how he feels, being a little greedy, but knowing that Zenyatta doesn’t mind. Cum coats his hand as he continues to milk his member. It shoots onto metal plates, and scarred flesh, and Genji moans at the sight before closing his eyes.

Zenyatta’s hips stutter, the Omnic watching his partner intently. The lights blink franticly out of time, and suddenly the marvelous pounding stops. And that loud buzzing sound is back as Zenyatta stays perfectly still. Genji can feel the clear lube that Zenyatta produces inside of him, leaking out of him, and it rips one last strangles moan from his lips.

They stay like that frozen both catching their breath in their own way, overcome with bliss. Once the afterglow resides Zenyatta pulls out, and commences to clean and care for his partner. Genji soaks up the attentions, and thinks back to the words of love that Zenyatta had whispered to him. The declaration that he felt valued, that they were equal.   
When the lights go out Genji find himself resting on fresh pillows, his head in Zenyatta’s lap, as the Omnic sits legs folded ready to recharge for the night. Brown eyes look out the small window of the apartment, and slight anxiety over comes him. 

Will Hanzo be looking for him? Will he know where to find them?

“We are safe.” Zenyatta says softly, his orbs peacefully resting around his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> I have some chapter already written out ahead, so updating should not take long. Though I cannot promise epic length chapters. I am a little nervous posting this, but i hope you all enjoyed, i'm still a little new to the fandom.


End file.
